Beacon in Akatsuki Sky
by rankoon300
Summary: The first ever fanfic of this pairing! Was the gate ever meant to be opened? Was there a reason behind this battle of the dragons? Find out that the gate is only the beginning of the the troubles that follow our dragon slayer friend(not natsu). Was this his plan from the start? this story is M just in case i get the feels lol. StingxMoka
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own rasorio + Vampire or Fairy Tail because if I did (sorry to all tsukune fans) but he wouldn't be the main male charater in R+V.

_Magic or powers (white fang)_

**_Someone yelling or talking serious_**

**_LOCATION_ **

**_Flashbacks_**

**Opening Theme:**

Blood + opening 3 (Colors of the heart)

Prologue

A young man with a cross color of hair sporting black and a mixture of white and his glowing red eyes that seemed to be leaking with fury and hate. "The very night of the invasion of the dragons has begun," Said an evil smirking rouge. "The Hell you think you're doing… you Bastard".

The one who spoke these words was none other than the pink haired green horn, Natsu Dragneel. Eyes locking onto that of rogues who had a face of boredom. "Do you really still think any of you can stand a chance against me, change your fate? But what awaits each and every one of you at the end of your journey is nothing but "death"! Said rouge evil grin turning into a seriously crazed expression causing those around him to feel his killing intent.

"Like Hell I'll let that happen" said Natsu as his expression was also serious. Flashbacks of Future lucy dying in his arms playing in his head, giving him the answer of what he knew he had to do. "No matter what I won't let anyone else I care about die in front of me" he said while looking down at his open hands before gripping them with shear force and looking back into the eyes of rouge. "No way in hell would I want to go through something like that again" Natsu said but this time releasing his built up magical power. The force was so powerful the air around him was making the noises of when a forest fire was miles long. "lets go" with that the two began to clash and a fierce battle begins.

**ELSEWHERE**_

"Rouge"…"Rouge"….. Damnit I think I got separated from him. Said the Young man with a scar over his left eye, Blonde hair and predator like looking blue eyes, almost as if he was a monster in humans clothing. "Shit" he said while holding onto the new wound he obtained from fighting the monstrosity before him. **"Is that all you dragon slayers are capable of"?** This monster was none other than a Dragon, the very thing dragon slayers were created to defeat when It came time for said magic to be used. "Give me a break will you" He said while starting to get back up off the ground "you bastards are as tough as you look" Sting implied while trying to be sarcastic even in his current situation.

"Man I'm losing conciseness" his vision going in an out while his right side under his ribs where bleeding from the gash in his side. But the dragon was having none of it, **"To be able to joke in your current state is laughable, you say this is to protect your nakuma but look around you"** The dragon said while also looking for himself **" humans are so weak and fragile like bugs made just to be…."squashed"**. The dragon had a sickening grin on its face while it was coming up with ideas of what to do next, Sting on the other had was also looking scanning this now battleground and even had a twang of guilt in his chest . "if only I was stronger to stop these dragons from getting to everyone else" closing his eyes "DAMNIT".

**NOT TO FAR FROM STING**

"I can see sting" the man had onyx black hair and ruby red eyes. It was the shadow dragon slayer Rouge himself. **"watch where your looking when fighting someone stronger than you"** something with a deep growling voice said. **"I'm just supposed to capture you here but if you don't pay attention I just might accidentally kill you,"** The monster said. Turning his head back around to face said monster, Rouge was also in the middle of his own battle with the legendary beast, a dragon. "I have to find a way to get back to sting" thought Rouge as he was gritting his teeth in frustration. "If only I could….. that's it! "Rouge thought as he spun around to get a running head start in the direction of sting and the other dragons location. "ill use this dragons attack against the dragon that's fighting sting to give us better leverage.

**BACK TO STING'S LOCATION**

"Yea, Yea I get it already, your tough" said sting with a smirk. But if there's one thing I can give Natsu credit for is that he never gives up no matter what". Looking down sting then starts to laugh "hahahaha, wow look at me now im getting all these crazy ideas" sting said while looking down at his now open hand with a blank look on his face then spoke again "I promised lector I would be the strongest there is, and to do that I know one day I would have to defeat Natsu-san" then while looking all the way up to the moon in the sky sting reaches for it with an open hand covering the moon before clutching it in his grasp. While still looking at the sky with a clutched hand sting starts talking to the dragon " A man's word is his bond you know" he said this time while returning his vision back to the dragon "So theres no way that I'm going to die and let it all end here, Like hell I will" sting said in a almost unnatural seriousness with a look of determination on his face.

The dragon couldn't believe that this human even though a dragon slayer still had such hope.** "I commend you even if a little for still having the will to fight even when staring in the face of death itself"**.** "I think ill end it all here and be o….."** but the dragon was interrupted by sting jumping at him with a shinning white hand "(Hakuryū no Tsume)" "White Dragons Claw" sting said while hitting said dragon in the face. A loud cracking sound was heard and the look of surprise on the dragons face gave the idea that stings attack was if not a little successful. "you little brat" said the dragon in his now rising anger. **"ill erase you"** it said while looking at sting with its eyes glowing with rage. "you know you sure talk a lot for someone as high and mighty as you scale-kun" sting said in a taunting manner. Holding out his hands "Holy…Nova"! with his now incredibly charged hands he lets all his current gathered power out at the edge of his right fist. The light so bright even the dragon had to turn its head but that's all the time sting need to deliver a ground crushing right straight to the dragons mid section. The impact of the attack left the dragon winded and falling to the side on the ground. **"the hell... how did he get all this power all of a sudden"** the dragon thought while trying to get back on all fours. "ill admit you got me with that but that's your last one" said the dragon finally back to its feet. Sting now back with a serious expression on his face, "I refuse to go down, so that means you're the only one who is going to die here today" His eyes holding a cold seriousness to them indicating he was no longer playing games. "it's you or me, but I have too much at stake, the way I am now theres no way you can beat me" Sting said with a blank cold stare.

**BACK WITH ROUGE**

"Almost there" said a fully sprinting rouge. As he continued to run he saw sting land a powerful hit on the dragon he was currently fighting. "Sting" thought rouge as his eyes dimmed a bit then all of a sudden was full of life. "I too want to become stronger and change the way I view this world, with all of our friends" rouge implied while coming down the same pathway leading up to sting.

**BACK TO NATSU'S LOCATION**

"Damnit I can't land a hit on this sneaky bastard" Natsu was now frustrated trying to come up with a plan to defeat future rouge. "Didn't I already tell you Natsu, there is no way you can defeat me the way you are now" Future Rouge implied. "you speak of protecting things close to you but you cant even land one hit on me, pathetic". Natsu had enough of him and started releasing his anger, letting his fire take control of his emotions. "that's it", "I'm tired of you and your im better than you complex its annoying" he shouted. Natsu was about to reply when out of nowhere the gate was glowing brighter, even future rouge didn't understand what was currently happening. "what is this" thought future rouge as his eyes where shaking with ignorance. "this wasn't a part of the plan at all, was the gate somehow being tampered with"? rouge questioned himself taking his eyes off natsu which is all Natsu needed to land an incredible hook right to future rouges face sending him tumbling on the dragons back. "you bastard" said a now pissed rouge while getting back to his feet. "that's my line" natsu said while in his fighting stance once again.

**BACK TO STING AND ROUGE**

"Sting" sting heard from behind him, and while turning around found rouge coming his way but also being followed by a dragon just as big as the one he was currently fighting. Stings facial expression was that of walking in on someone watching porn, (priceless). "the hell you think you're doing" said a panicking sting with bulging eyes. "I've got a plan just trust me will you"? said rouge while still running toward sting. "Sting run toward me" sting looked a rouge weird for a few seconds but rouge said "just do it already" and with that sting put his already weavering trust into his friends hands. While they where getting closer the dragon sting was fighting also started to give chase, increasing its flight speed to blind side sting. But while the dragons attention was one sting he wasn't looking at the also incoming dragon coming in behind rouge. The dragon was getting closer to sting, "now I've got y….. " Before he was finished, rouge called out to sting telling him to jump to the side as fast as he could. When sting complied, the two dragons rammed straight head first into each other causing a sickening bang of their hard, scaled heads connecting with one another. "well, … damn" said sting looking at the scene then turning to look at rouge " not to bad partner not to bad"

While they were talking the dragons were getting back up but were annoyed with each other. **"watch where you're going you idiot"** said the blue dragon. **"this is my turf you wingless lizard"** said the other. The two head butting making sting and rouge sweat drop at what was happening. But then the lights from the gate the dragons appeared from was shining brighter than ever. While sting was staring at it in a almost dazed expression, "…ing" "ting"… "Sting" rouge called to sting knocking him out of his daze. "Yeah, what's up?" sting asked looking back to rouge. "Why are you spacing out at a time like this"? questioned rouge with a blank look on his face eyeing the dragons who where now back to their feet. "I don't know it was like the light was calling me from the gate or something," said sting as he was just now turning his eyes away from said gate and looking back at the dragons in front of them.

**ELSEWHERE**

"** I see you're at it again brother"** said a man with bus driver attire on with bright glowing white eyes and a cigar in his mouth. **"You know me too well Brother"** this time the new voice was of a man in a full body white priest gown with a head cover and eyes just as bright as the first man to speak. **"This seal I have created can let me link to the reality of other dimensions even if it for a short time"** said the white robed priest. **"If things go as planed we might be able to receive the help we need to be prepared for alucard's second rising"** he said with a more serious tone, his brother understanding what he meant. **"indeed only time will tell what he has in store for this world"** Said the bus driver.

**ELSEWHERE NEAR THE SAME AREA**

"Moka-san" said a happy tsukune, he was a teenage boy atleast 5"7 and had brown short hair and brown eyes. As he ran up to a beautiful girl with long silk pink hair that ran down her back with the most gorgeous emerald green eyes he has ever seen. She also wore a choker with a silver cross on it only adding to her beauty, it was like staring at an angel. "oh hey tsukune good morning" said a more than happy moka as they were walking toward the school. Things have been hectic recently thanks to a blue haired beauty named kurumu. Taking control of the schools males calming, she wanted her own personal harem and that moka was and eyesore to her. But after inner-moka was brought out by tsukune, from removing the Rosario around mokas neck. Moka's appearance changed and would become even more sexy, or beautiful in tsukune eyes, her bubblegum pick hair would turn into a silky silver with the most intoxicating red eyes you could dream of. If tsukune could say one thing is that he was attracted to moka in everyway. "tsukune-kunnnnn" someone called out and blind sided him taking his head and placing it in their pillows, this person was no other than mokas personal love rival kurumu kurono. "My, My tsukune I thought I would die if I didn't see you again" said the new blue haired, purple eyed girl. "kurumu let go of him" said a irritated moka trying to rip her off of her friend. "Guys clam down, lets walk to class together ok"? asked tsukune with a smile on his face trying to defuse the tension in the atmosphere. Having one final look at each other the girls stopped their tussle and started to walk side by side with tsukune talking about what they would do today in school, if only they knew the real fun is about to begin for them.

**BACK TO STING AND ROUGE**

**Bleach ost (On the Precipice Of Defeat) start**

"if I could just get a blow to the back of his head" thought sting as he was dodging the dragons tail attacks. " Rouge i've got a plan try to get on their backs and hit the area that's the most exposed" rouge nodding showing he understood what he meant started to scale the crumbled buildings so get higher ground so he could jump on the dragons back. After them landing on the dragons backs the dragons were jumping around trying to get them off of their backs.** "Get off you parasite"** said the dragon sting was currently on. "no way, this is my chance and i'm going to take it" said sting about to charge up another attack when suddenly the dragon jumped into the air causing sting to fall face first into it because of the wind pressure. "damn, hold still and hold this l for me" said sting trying to recharge his Holy Nova attack. For some reason the dragon was flying toward the shining gate and for some reason again sting was in a daze like it was calling out to him tempting him to come through. The dragon taking a barrel role cause sting to try to hold on knocking him out of his daze. "The hell, what is that voice in my head like someone's trying to say something to me" thought sting while changing his line of site back to the dragon still heading for the gate. "is he trying to kill us both, can you even go back through the gate once you come out"? His mind racing a mile a minute. "I cant jump off we're too high, Damnit" sting said, "Oh hell no you're not" he hit the dragon in the back of the head (Hakuryū no Hōkō) White Dragons Roar" said sting executing his move. The blast was powerful but had different results than what sting wanted. Instead of falling straight down the dragon was failing while gliding meaning he was still headed for the gate. Willing to risk it sting tried to jump of to the side only to be hit in the back by the dragons tail causing him to continue to sail toward the still open gate."Oh Shit" Sting said out loud thinking he was probably going to die going through the gate not knowing the effects it would cause.

Closing his eyes he had an image of the things that happened throughout the week. "wow time really does seem to flash before your eyes when your on deaths door", "Lector" sting said while the bright light consuming him but only for the light to shine even brighter than ever causing everyone on the battlefield to close there eyes for protection.

**NEAR BY**

"STTTIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG" shouted rouge seeing his friend go through the gate god only knows what happed to him thinking the worst. "NNNNOOOOOOOO" was the last thing sting could barley hear before darkness took his consciousness.

**ELSEWHERE**

In a strange room the seal was glowing brighter and brighter. "At last the one has show his presance" said the fully robed priest, eyes shining with a grin "its finally time brother, but the question is where will he appear"?

Soul Eater Ending 4 (Full Strength)

AN: Hey everyone I wanted to do this story because I never see or have seen this pairing done before I hope you all enjoyed my prologue.

P.S. I know sting was the one who lead the dragon to rouge i just wanted to change it up a bit.  
><span>

BTW this is a StingxMoka fanfic please no flaming and be honest.


	2. Chapter 1 (So can you)?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Fairy tail (If I did sorry tsukune fans but he would not be the main male character of R+V).

AN: hey guys im glad you enjoyed my prologue chapter, and as I promised I made a new chapter just for my fellow readers. Btw Im trying to get as much done as I can before going back to school the 20th of January (in collage).

Hope you all enjoy my next chapter!

RECAP:"STTTTIIINGGG" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" sting heard just before giving his consciousness to darkness. "Damn" his final word eyes resting waiting for It to end.

**ELSEWHERE**

"**So it seems the one has finally arrived" **the priest said with glowing white eyes and a monstrous grin. **"Only thing is where will he appear"? **he questioned turning his gaze away from the shining seals light.

**Opening Theme:**

Blood + opening 3 (Colors of the heart)

Chapter 1

So Can You?

Tsukune Aono, was in class with a lot on his mind. Thinking of what was happening to him recently and just wanting things to go back to normal, like when he first arrived at the academy. As strange and scary of a place it was it was still less stressful at first than as it has started to become. Sighing looking down while closing his eyes Tsukune asks out loud "Can this place get any more hectic" (if only he knew). "Tsukune" someone's soft voice called out to him one he started to know well. "Moka-San" Tsukune said turning his gaze to the beautiful pinket who was on her way to his desk.

"Tsukune" moka said in a pause then started to fiddle with her fingers looking down at the floor. I think in his head he knew what she wanted but she just looked to cute for him to come to conclusions and ended up putting that thought in the back of his head. "Moka-san" he said looking at her eyes turning into a dazed longing. "Tsukune" moka said again leaning in closer to him. Both so close to the other mokas eyes still dimmed and focusing on his lips…..(yea right) "kappuuu".

Moka turned her head at what seems the last second and bit him right on the neck. "YEEAAAAAAAAGGGHHF" Tsukune yelp in a jolt of pain from the bite, fake anime tears falling from his eyes "moka-san im not a snack you know, a flushed faced tsukune replied trying to gather himself after the surprise of actually thinking she would finish the kiss.

Pulling away from his neck moka had a rosy pink hue coating her cheeks. "Sorry tsukune I just couldn't help it your blood tastes so good" she said looking down again cheeks continuing to darken "after all we are on blood sucking terms" she said almost too embarrassed. "When did this happen!"? he thought to himself trying to remember the possibility of these sudden spoken words from his pink love interest. "Alright class, Can I have your attention" said a teacher who had almond colored hair and strangely had cat ears popping out the sides of her head with a cat tail flaring in behind her.

This was none other than Neko-sensei, his homeroom teacher and was actually quite the boys in class loved being in homeroom just to look at Neko-sensei the whole time. "Today all clubs are starting and we would like that all students look around and sign-up for a club they will want to be a part of this school year". Said Neko-sensei while telling everyone that they were free to leave so they could start looking.

"I want to be able to spend more time with tsukune", moka said giving said boy a side-glance. " Tsukune , let's go look for a club to join together kay" a more than excited moka said coming back to his desk after their sensei's speech. "Ok moka-san just let me get my things," he said gathering all the school supplies he had stuffing it in his bag. "Alright I'm ready" he said standing up, with that they both left the classroom on their search for the club that will change the time they spend together at yokai gaiden.

**ELSEWHERE NEAR THE SCHOOL AT NIGHT**

Later that night when all the students were heading to bed, but all of a sudden the night sky was starting to implode on its self like it wanted to eat itself alive, before splitting in half causing an unimaginable bright light to flash throughout the woods. Not too long after a piercing light was thrown up by the sky causing said light to head toward the river that was reflecting the red night. The speed that the light was traveling was almost like a meteor was about to hit earth's atmosphere Even when this unknown object hit the water, it caused a shockwave that was felt even on the schools grounds causing some of the students to wake up with panic thinking of a possible earthquake.

Tsukune being one of the students to wake up from the tremor "what the hell was that" he asked aloud to no one in particular, worry clearly in his voice. Through his window he could have sworn he seen a bright like just behind the stature of the tall trees in the back near the riverside outside of the schools border. "I must be still tired, but what was that tremor I felt earlier". He asked himself in his mind this time.

**NEAR MOKAS DORM**

Not too Far away moka was having the same thoughts as tsukune wondering what caused all the ruckus. "I wonder what that was" she was in the middle of thinking when a loud noise like the sound of trees falling over was heard making her look out her window to see nothing at first. But then just barley she spotted a flicker of light beyond the trees that were still blocking her vision.

"What is that light" she asked herself unsure if it was really there or not. Now her mind racing the thought of not knowing if it was real or not bugging her, she almost thought about going out to check but she knew students we're not allowed to walk on school grounds this late at night. Moreover, it was not very safe for her to be out alone causing her to think over her options.

Not too long after teachers came to the student's dorms telling them everything was fine and that it was just a short lasting earthquake. Putting her mind a little at ease moka was starting to drift back asleep.

**NEAR CRASH SITE**

Everything in a hundred foot radius was completely destroyed by the force of the unknown light. The bright light was starting to die down, but was surprisingly being absorbed back into whatever it was originally covering. Walking out of the woods "**So I've finally found you"** said the voice of a mysterious person. Said persons eyes glowing bright with excitement **"first we need to get you looked at huh young one" **he said this time covering himself and whoever he was talking to in a circle that was starting to shine just as bright as the light that has coated the night sky earlier. After the light died Down both mysterious figures were gone.

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

"Good moring Tsukune-kun" said a more that happy kurumu as she ran up to him and hugged him tight causing the boys face to be pressed against the girls chest earning a huge blush from the boy. "Oh tsukune you look so cute when you're embarrassed, it makes me want to tease you even more" said the blue hair beauty as she watched him frail his arms around while still in her grip.

"Kurumu would you let go of him already" said someone walking up from behind them. Both tsukune and kurumu turning their heads to the one who spoke finding it to be moka with a more than irritated look on her face. "Moka-san" said tsukune while head still on kurumu's pillows. "Moka" kurumu said with a bored expression on her face before out of nowhere you could see lightning from their eyes attacking the others lightning in a duel of who had a stronger will.

"Here we go again" tsukune thought with a sign "this day is too long already and it just started," he thought again this time getting free of kurumu's grasp. While said girl was going back and forth with moka in the argument, "Hey you guys want to continue looking for a club to join today," he asked aloud this time gaining both of the girl's attention. "Any club tsukune joins I will join too" said a more that enthusiastic kurumu. "Of course, let's go see what we can find," said moka with a bright smile now on her face.

As the three teens were walking, they could hear other students talking about what they think really happend last night. "I swear I think I saw someone being abducted by an alien" one of them said while another countered the other students statement with his own, "yea right I saw a meteor the size of my house " said another while other students putting in their own two cents about what they claimed really happed.

This got a question out of kurumu's mouth, "what are they talking about" she asked in a clueless manner. Tsukune looked to kurumu as did moka while he asked her "you mean you didn't feel or hear that loud tremor last night" he asked in a your pulling my leg expression.

She looked at him with a blank face "nope I was sound asleep, maybe because I was staying up all night recently," she said with the littlest idea of the situation. "Yea well It woke me out of my sleep in one go" said tsukune again but was wondering if he should bring up the fact he thinks he saw a flashing light. Not knowing if his friends would think he was crazy he kept that to himself.

Moka was thinking to herself about the same thing wondering if she should tell them she thinks she saw a bright light, but she also decided against it and kept it in the back of her head for now. "what was that I saw" she thought one more time before she realized her name was being called. "Ka"…."Moka" moka heard looking up to see that tsukune and kurumu were far ahead of her near the schools entrance. Walking faster to catch up with them, they enter ready to continue their search for the club they would spend the rest of the year with each other.

**ELSEWHERE**

"So this is what it's like to be dead, for some reason it's not that bad almost…warm "he said to himself then he thought. "Wait I thought when you die you know nothing so how can I be even thinking to myself right now" he questioned then trying to test his theory he tried to open his extremely heavy eyes. Eyes slowing opening, to hear the voice of a stranger, **"Ah, I see you are finally awake now young one"** said the mysterious voice. Sting on alert trying to get up hastily but found he did not have the strength to.

**"take it easy I'm not your enemy"** said this person who sting now turns to get a good look at and finds a man in an all white priest gown with a matching hat. Eyes glowing while usually smiling he bore a serious expression. **"You're too weak to move just yet, lie down and conserve your strength"** he said to sting trying to get him to calm down.** "**Where the hell am i" asked sting in a demanding tone not familiar with the surrounding he was currently in. The white robed man got off the wall he was leaning on and walked over taking a seat in the chair next to the place sting was laying in the infirmary.

**"Of course He doesn't know that I used a teleportation seal to bring him here, how can I explain it to him without causing the already uncomfortable teen to keep his temper down"** Thought the priest. **"You're at my school young man, I am the chairman here at Yokai Academy,"** he said in an almost too proud tone causing sting to look at him as if he was on drugs. "The hell is Yokai Academy? "I don't ever remember there being a place like that back in Earthland" he asked with a serious expression, like he was on to the white robed mans ploy.

"That's because I brought you here young man" the cheerful priest back in his serious mode looked sting right in the eyes **"There's and unimaginable evil coming to this plane, with the power we have alone will not be enough to stop it".** **"As you can see I was searching for outside help someone from a different dimension I knew could aid us in the fight to come,"** said the priest still talking in all seriousness while sting was also trying to understand the situation he was in. Sting was thinking about a thousand things at one time like if the only reason why he did not die was because he was summoned here to this new dimension.

"What if I wasn't summoned here before I went completely through the gate" sting asked himself uncertain "would I still be alive, would I have died" questions continuing to pop into his head. Suddenly looking back to the robed man sting started to talk "you said you were somehow able to teleport me here how" he question with an actual interested face as if there was hope in something. Seeing this the priest smiled just a little but was still professional about the situation. **"I used a seal I created through the dark arts my boy, it's an extremely dangerous task and can have unknown things occur". "if you ask me usually the risk is to great, but seeing my options were getting slimmer with time it was a risk I was willing to take"** the man paused for one second before adding **"for the greater good"** he finished.

Sting wanted to know, he had to know what was this big threat that made him end up here. "Who's the big bad wolf" sting asked in a taunting manner causing the priest to release the serious face he was holding for just a second **"the immortal being know as Alucard… the Vampire King"** he finished back to his serious face. Sting was thinking "well…..shit, to think they have legendary monster's here too" he finished thinking before asking aloud. "So what does this mean this is a school for monster hunters or something" he asked the man next to him.

Said man stood up before walking to the window with his hands behind his back peering out at the landscape. **"No my boy, quite the opposite in fact here this is a school for monsters"** he said turning only a little to see stings reaction who was thinking again. "No way a school full of monsters, does that mean this guy is just trying to get Dracula out of the way so he can take over himself" he thought to himself eyes setting back on the priest "this guys dangerous" he said to himself before thinking further into it the priest pitched in** "don't look so tense"** he said still peaking out the window** "this school was made so we as monsters and humans alike can co-exist with each other"** once he said that sting wasn't as tense a before but it didn't get the thought completely out of his head.

"So you're telling me that this vampire is going to come to this world and try to disrupt the peace that has been temporally made between the humans, and monsters" he question with a look in his eyes as if he wanted to understand the priest. **"Precisely, though such a thing isn't as easy as people want them to be"** the priest said while still looking out the window with his back still facing sting.

** " What we worked so hard to accomplish will be for naught, that's why no matter what I was willing to take that chance to change how the different races viewed each other". "So young man what is your name".** the priest asked finally turning back to look at sting. **"Will you help me to keep the balance of this world"** he was staring at sting looking for an answer. "You know where I come from its only polite to give your name first before asking someone else for their's" sting said with a mild smirk on his face looking down at his hands asking his own question.

"Is there a way" he asked still looking at his hands, "Can you", the priest thinking he knew what sting meant. **"You mean a way for you to return back home right"** he said causing sting to look up so fast he would have had neck pain from whiplash. Stings expression was one of hope with his eyes shaking with happiness, until the priest finished talking **"But I can only use that spell every four years**" he said to sting with a regretful look.

"Oh" said a sad sting, "Lector, Rogue, everyone he thought images of everyone popping in his head. But before he could gloat any further the priest announced to sting **"Don't worry ill get you back home, but for now" he paused "join my school and work for me ill make sure you get better befits than the other students, what do you say..**But he was interrupted by a sting who had a black expression "Sting", "Sting Eucliffe," "A dragon slayer" sting finished looking up with more lively eyes "Guess i have no choice huh" he stated. The chairman looking at him with wide eyes **"This boy"** he thought before giving his own name **"Tenmei Mikogami"** said the priest. **"Now let's get you a school uniform young man"** causing sting to sweat drop at how excited the man was he was going to attend his school as an undercover knight (lol vampire knight). Sting the tries to get out of bed only to notice he is at least four inches shorter than he normally is.

"The hell" sting yelled causing the chairman to look at him. "I shrunk" sting said again causing the chairman to speak this time **"were you not always that height my boy"** he asked confused. Sting rushed to a mirror to see he looked the same but looked a little more like he was back to being 16 years of age. "The hell happened to me," he asked aloud. Then thought about the gate, "was this the effect of partially going through the gate" he questioned himself but to his surprised he felt stronger than before almost as if his dragon slayer magic was screaming to be used.

The priest looking at sting then thinks aloud **"there's a way to fix you back you know"** he said in an almost sing song voice causing sting to look back at him annoyed. "you bastard you knew didn't you" sting said with an evil twitching grin on his face but it was beat by the chairman's grin tenfold.** "Class for you starts tomorrow, don't worry I'll give you a map to the school so you don't find an excuse not to go to class".**

He finished saying walking past sting then stops before Turing around and saying **"silly me I almost forgot"** pulling out a chained bracelet with a metal emblem of a dragons head on it. Its glowing red eyes glowed just being near sting (think of the Witcher's Emblem but as a dragons head). **"I guess you really are a dragon slayer, this only reacts to dragon's blood i'm impressed".**

Sting was about to ask him how he had this prepared for him before he even got there but was cut off **"Use this it will help to hide your true power and with practice you can increase and decrease your powers output at will"**. Sting staring at it like it was calling to him."Yea ill do that" sting said putting it on to find it squeeze itself on him making him uneasy for a second. "the hell was that about" he asked looking at the chairman. **"It a seal for a reason it's not meant to be easily removed on a whim"** he sad to sting continuing on his way out of the door. After leaving sting says aloud to himself "Well…Shit" still looking at the seal on his wrist.

**IN THE HALL**

The chairman was walking down the hall headed back to his office when a voice called out to him. **"So how did it go"** the voice asked in a taunting voice thinking that the boy (aka sting) would give them trouble. **"Better than I expected….Brother"** said the chairman smiling at him like he won a bet.** "I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised, I thought he would get you the first chance he got"** the bus driver said while, laughing as they continued to walk. The chairman then spoke **"You might be right about that"** he said also laughing.** "This should make things here at my school more interesting"** he said one last time before him and his brother disappeared into the darkness down the long hall.

Soul Eater Ending 4 (Full Strength)

AND CHAPTER END AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. From here on out everything will be canon to R+V and I will have sting and moka meet next chapter. (ooooohh im so exicted, and im the one writing it lol them feels. Btw sting will have a swag upgrade in this fanfic I'm going to give him some better clothes for his school wear since he gets better benefits or privileges

Might even give him a outfit i created myself, hehe we shall see.

And for his attire when he goes to mizore's village whenever that is he will have Nero's outfit from Devil May Cry but instead of the red vest he will have a black t-shirt hoodie underneath the coat and no gun holsters (those things are ugly), while also having black boots instead of brown. Tell me that's not swag. Also for this story his hair will be slightly different try to think of (Kou from Ao Haru Ride) but with light blonde hair and blue eyes with the slits which equals the sting for my story. : ) hope you all review please so I can make more chapters for you all. P.S. Thankyou for all my supporters Until next time, _Ja Mata ne!_


	3. Chapter 2 (Bonds)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Fairy tail (If I did sorry tsukune fans, but he would not be the main male character of R+V).

AN: hello again everyone, I'm happy that my stories views are increasing. I will fill in the holes that some of you might be thinking about don't worry. Also even though this will be canon to R+V I will have my author twists too it as well so fear not.

Also I know the pool area doesn't originally have a big wall but in my fic it will, trust me it will add to badass rank.

Also hoping to increase my chapter's length from here on out, thanks to the advice of someone.

Hope you enjoy my new chapter!

**P.S. think of my recaps like they do for The Walking Dead episode game or Wolf among us game**! You can imagine whatever music you want played while reading the recap thinking about it. Everyones different so I want you to pick.

**RECAP:**

**NEAR SCHOOL**

"what are they talking about" she asked in a clueless manner. Tsukune looked to kurumu as did moka while he asked her "you mean you didn't feel or hear that loud tremor last night" he asked in a your pulling my leg expression. She looked at him with a blank face "nope I was sound asleep, maybe because I was staying up all night recently,"

"what was that I saw" thought moka

**ELSEWHERE NEAR SCHOOL**

**"Ah, I see you are finally awake now young one"** said the mysterious voice

**"I used a seal I created through the dark arts my boy, it's an extremely dangerous task and can have unknown things occur". "if you ask me usually the risk is to great, but seeing my options were getting slimmer with time it was a risk I was willing to take"** the man paused for one second before adding **"for the greater good"**

**"Class for you starts tomorrow, don't worry I'll give you a map to the school so you don't find an excuse not to go to class".** He finished saying walking past sting then stops before Turing around and saying **"silly me I almost forgot"** pulling out a chained bracelet with a metal emblem of a dragons head on it. Its glowing red eyes glowed just being near sting **"I guess you really are a dragon slayer, this only reacts to dragon's blood i'm impressed"**

**HALLWAY**

**"So how did it go"** the voice asked in a taunting voice thinking that the boy (aka sting) would give them trouble. **"Better than I expected….Brother"** said the chairman smiling at him like he won a bet.** "I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised, I thought he would get you the first chance he got"** the bus driver said while, laughing as they continued to walk. The chairman then spoke **"You might be right about that"** he said also laughing.** "This should make things here at my school more interesting"** he said one last time before him and his brother disappeared into the darkness down the long hall.

**Opening Theme:**

**Blood + opening 3 (Colors of the heart)**

Chapter 2

(Bonds)

**Back in Earthland**

"What the hell was that light" natsu asked himself aloud. Then out of now where he can hear someone yelling on the ground near crumbled buildings, it was the rouge he knew. Rouge was looking at the gate with wide eyes ."STTTIIIINNNNGGGGG" he yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" after hearing this natsu got the picture of what might have happened, so for a split second natsu blacked out.

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**" natsu screamed while hitting future rouge with a devastating right. **"All my friends are fighting with their lives on the line, that thought alone is more than enough for me to win this fight" **Natsu continued to yell with a deadly stare.

"UGGH" said future rouge in pain, while trying to recover from the powerful blow he lookup up at natsu from the ground. "This guy, the feelings of friendship , don't joke with me" he thought rising to his feet.

Future Rouge wanting to taunt natsu, "you say that all your friends is more than enough reason to defeat me?" hahahahah" rouge laughing out loud head facing the sky while his eye were squeezed tight from the painful laughter. But then he stopped laughing, head still facing the sky he before opening his eye with a serious expression "you think I would have turned out the way I did if it was that easy?" he asked natsu, while said dragon slayer didn't even make a twitch of his face still staring rouge down.

Rouge continuing his speech "Stop kidding around, who needs such a thing as friendly bonds all it does is make the heart…. Weak" he paused the last part as if he was thinking of something himself. Natsu was having none of it "Didn't I already tell you, my nakuma are fighting on my behalf just as much as im fighting for theirs, your not going to make it past me" he said still serious before finishing with "That's more than enough reason for me" now rouge was angry at how weak minded and simple the young man before him was. "you're a fool, clinging to all these bonds" he said rising up his right hand " I hold the fate of all those precious to you in the palm of my hand" he said still looking at his hand before looking at natsu who was cracking his knuckles with his still cold stare.

"You don't think I already know that" natsu said starting to move toward rouge again "enough talking" said natsu more serious than ever. "I'm tired of you" while rising his own hand natsu motions the come at me to rouge. Rouge getting the meaning had a blank look but closed his eye before opening them back up to revile shadows spilling out of his iris before saying to natsu in a cold voice "Fine, ill finish this"

**ELSEWHERE CLOSE BY**

"You bastard" an angry rouge said holding his face like he had acid eating away at it, while peeking through the holes his fingers gave him his eyes where literally glowing red. "I'll kill you, I'll kill all of you" he said in a voice that was nowhere near normal as if he was being controlled my an unknown entity. The dragon actually taking a step back in fear "what….the…hell" said the dragon rouge was fighting earlier "how is this even possible, hes using Persona"(in this story my persona is when the dragon slayer and the dragons spirit inside of them fight as one).

After dropping his hands back to his sides rogue's face looked like a heartless sora(kingdom hearts) with a sickening smile on his face while his head was turned in a five oclock angle. "Can you…. die for me" asked the corrupt rouge dashing to the dragon so fast that the ruble behind him exploded from his kick strength. "I'll end it a single move" said possessed rouge while winding back his right arm (Shadow Dragons Crushing Fang) he said in a monotone voice while now looking bored as it impacted the dragons mid section.

The dragon was dumbfounded he was about to speak before his stomach all the way through his back was missing. Looking down one last time he saw the hand of rouge raised to his face "get lost" said rouge firing a compacted shadow blast that was twice as powerful as when him a sting used union raid together. The now headless dragon fell over to the ground causing buildings around to crumble more than ever. "Sting" rouge said falling back while almost losing conciseness. Reaching to the sky with his hand grabbing at nothing in particular he then brings it back to his face covering it like someone could see him, tears falling uncontrollably "S..STING" he said with a wavering voice. "STING" he cried in to the night sky.

**BACK AT YOKAI **

After watching the chairman leave his medical room sting was thinking to himself about a lot of things. "Everyone, please be alright" he thought to himself. Not too long after he started to really focus on his surroundings, finding things looked a little different but it wasn't a noticeable difference. "That sneaky bastard and his lame excuses" sting was saying aloud, then looking to the seal again on his wrist he was momentarily drawn to it again. Without him even knowing it his eyes flashed red before returning to blue again. All of a sudden hearing people outside knocked him out of his stupor.

"I guess I should find out where I should be staying then" he said before realizing he was never told where or what room. "How the hell does this guy forget to tell me something so important?" then while walking over to the bed he was laying on to retrieve his boot he saw a letter and a room key with it. Grabbing it and opening the letter it read, "While you will be staying here your room will be room #281, you should take your time, by then your school uniform will have already been delivered. I have also registered you as a first year student.

Oh, and please try not to cause a ruckus on your first day". Stings eyes twitching with annoyance before finishing the rest of the letter "P.S. I have left a map of the school grounds behind this letter you should see where the dorms are located. And if I were you I wouldn't let anyone see me like that" sting then looking down and got what the man meant his clothes were beyond ruined. His upper vest was literally hanging on one side because the other was gone, his pants look like shorts and he had on one boot. "Shit" said sting in a monotone voice and blank stare, "how am I going to get to my room without people seeing me like this?" he asked himself

**WITH TSUKUNE AND CO**

Entering the school was nothing but havoc, everyone was at a club stall looking into or trying to sign up for the specific club. While they were walking in trying to get past other students, tsukune couldn't help but feel an unbelievable amount of pressure. Looking around he to see what was causing it, staring at students who were guys looking at him with jealousy "just die you bastard" one said "how is that guy with such beautiful chicks it's not fair" said another. Already uncomfortable some were even bold enough to come up to both moka and kurumu.

"Please join our club pretty ladies" said some from one club "no join ours we will make sure to treat you both like queens" said the another. Moka and kurumu stood behind tsukune feeling uneasy, tsukune reading the atmosphere declined for them both saying they were uncertain about which club they would join still. After finally making it through tsukune had an idea pop into his head "Hey guys" he said gaining moka and kurumu's attention. "should we join the swim club?" he asked remembering he used to back in his younger days.

"Why the swim club?" moka asked trying to hide her uneasiness, "well my parents made me take it back when I was in grade school, guess it would just be fun with you guys you know?" he said but he was really thinking about the both of them in swimming suits. A blush shinning on his face before slowly leaving it. But kurumu was thinking something else like if moka could even join the swim club knowing things about vampires. "Well let's keep looking around ok it's not for certain what club we will join right?" said moka trying to change the subject. Tsukune and kurumu nodding their heads but then kurumu remembers she forgot to do something "Actually, I forgot to take care of something I'll be back ok" said kurumu, "ok we will me up later" said tsukune this time not seeing moka release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

**UNKNOWN AREA**

"Look at this, it's nothing but rubble," someone said. "What could have cause such a impact?" said another person, "you felt it too didn't you?" the person said to the one next to them. "Yea, but whatever did this should still be here right?" the person asked looking at the other with a glance. "Yea it should, and the only way for it not to be here is that I wasn't an object but a living creature," The person said with a calculating face almost as if they were on to something, but what?

"Yea I agree, if it was an object it would be too big to move in the time period this event occurred" motioning for the other to come back "come on we need to report this right away" said the one waiting at the top for the other unknown figure. "Roger" the other said in mock salute before looking back one more time before heading toward the other person "let's go" and with that they walked into the wood back to their hq.

**BACK TO TSUKUNE AND CO**

"You want to sign up for the swim club?" a beautiful girl asked tsukune with a smile on her face making moka have and uneasy feeling about her. "That smile is way to fake" thought moka while looking at the girl who was trying to introduce herself. "My name is Ichinose Tamao, swim club captain, lets swim together she said looking dead at tsukune. "OOOOOOHHHH" screamed students "I'll join" said one "me too, me too" said another, and not to long after there were boys coming left and right trying to join for obvious reasons. After finding their way to the pool, you could see people already in it having fun with the rest of the swim club females. Tsukune of course was thinking of something else "this might be my chance to finally see moka san in a swim suit" he thought to himself drooling a bit.

But all that died when moka interrupted his dreams "I don't really like swimming that much" she said looking towards the water like it would burn her. So, after watch the other students swim for awhile tsukune was looking depressed thinking to himself " I guess moka doesn't understand my feelings at all" sighing closing his eyes only to hear someone speaking to him. "Hey, what are you doing over here" asked the club captain tamao. "come on swim with us" she said to tsukune while forcing herself on him causing he head to touch her breast.

After that some other girls came over and snatched tsukune tearing off all his clothes. "Tsukune" moka cried blushing and trying her best to cover her eyes. "so your moka the rumored vampire" tamao asked in a cocky tone "this is a swimming club you know, if you're not going to swim then you can leave" she said bitterly to moka while turning around and heading back toward the pool where tsukune was waiting for her.

But as time when on moka was looking with jealousy that tamao was able to have fun with tsukune while she couldn't making her angery in a way "why do I feel so upset" moka said looking at them smiling and laughing with each other. Looking back to moka tamao gave her a smile while mouthing you lose and then smirking only adding to moka's already spiking temper. "That's enough, I know you only joined this club so you could be around all these girls tsukune" yelled and angry moka. Standing up she started to walk off upset when tsukune tried calling out to her "wait moka-san I wanted to swim with you and kurumu" he said trying to redeem himself.

No you dont get it tsukune, the truth is….." but she was cut off by tamao splashing her with water "fighting is such an unsightly thing please leave" she said with a smile. "Oh no water" moka said with fear spreading across her face. Without a second thought, she rushed out of the pool area and ran to who knows where. "moka-san" tsukune called to her retreating form. "Come on tsukune lets continue to have some more fun" said the eager tamao holding out her hand to him.

**WHERE MOKA IS**

"Ouch" moka says in pain as lightning courses over her body from the effects of the water that was splashed on her earlier. "You fool, you should have know this would happen us vampires are weak to the purity of water" a random voice said to her causing her to look down at her Rosario "I don't care, about that" said moka to her Rosario. "What" the Rosario asked "I hate the way I am, I want to be able to be with tsukune" said moka this time crying. Then in the bushes near the trees moka looked around thinking, she heard something. Hearing something again she asked herself aloud "what is that" looking in the direction of where it was coming from, then out of nowhere someone with blond hair ran through the bushes so fast she couldn't see their face "Who was that" moka asked with interest wondering why they were over there and how they were moving so quick.

**NEAR BOY DORMS**

"Damnit, this is so lame" sting said moving through the trees trying not to be seen by anyone. While he was running, he was trying to see if he still had his touch and while doing side flips to no handed aerial cartwheels through the trees before having a jolt of pain hit him again causing him to miss his step falling straight to the ground. Grabbing his side he realized his wound was still trying to heal "this sucks" he said aloud, even though he was stitched up, by him moving so fast he was reopening his wounds. Without thinking about it he infused his hand with a little holy magic applying it to his wound though it burned a bit, he was immune to it and was slowly sealing the wound back up.

After he finished he slowly continued to walk through the woods finally seeing the boys dormitory. "About time, this palace is huge" he said before continuing to walk toward the building. After entering he saw that he would have to take the steps to get to his room "well damn, and here I thought it was going to be hard" he said with sarcasm. He was heading up the stairs "281, 281…..281 ok here it is" he said finally arriving to his room. Opening the door he found out that it was actually pretty big, but looked bland like it needed a lot of furniture. Walking around checking all the rooms, he found his school uniform folded over a chair with his black shoes next to it. Walking over and picking it up inspecting it "not bad, I think I can work with this.

He was staring at a black, school jacket, it also had a red armband to go with the full style, but it also had a black hood in the back so he could cover his face just in case he didn't want people knowing who he was just yet (Think of Kyoya Hibari's school clothes but with a hood on the back) his white dress shirt, black pants and tie were placed next to it as well. "nice" said sting in a sarcastic tone not really caring that much. Placing it back down before thinking about washing up since he has not been able to the whole time he was here. After he finished washing up he was walking back to his clothes looking at them again before signing saying "it looks like I have no choice" before opening his eyes back up starting to put his clothes on.

While he was finishing putting on his tie he looked over to the coat and instead of putting it all the way on, he took off his white dress shirt and tie. "I'm not in the mood to wear this today," he said going through the room closet that had only a couple black and red t-shirts." He only got me a week's worth of clothes?" asked a pissed off sting, since he already had a lot of black on, he took the red shirt putting it on before sitting his black jacket on top of his shoulders (think of Kyoya Hibari again). Another problem was he had no hair jell to make the style he usually makes with his hair so his hair was more curly, but not too messy (think of Darin's hair from Cherry boy, That girl). His front hair swooping just above his eyes to the left covering his scar "damn, I need some jell, I hate my natural hair like this" (the hell is wrong with sting, I love it lol), Hearing a growl from his stomach "Man I'm hungry".

**WITH TSUKUNE**

While he was still in the pool still swimming moka walking off was still on his mind. "Tsukune don't worry tamao-sempi will take care of you" she said with a shinning gleam in her eyes putting tsukune on edge. "I think I should go check up on moka sorry sempi" he said starting to leave the pool only to be pulled back in. Turning around to ask why she did that he was staring at something that wasn't human anymore.

"What are you" he asked tamao in panic while she was smiling wild at him showing all her sharp teeth "a mermaid" she said with an evil grin "AAAAAHHHHHh" Tsukune heard, then looking around he seen other people being bitten by the swim club females who also turned into monsters. "You smell so good almost like a human, that's why I wanted you all to myself," she said about to take a bite out of tsukune "AAAAHHHH" tsukune yelled completely terrified about what's about to go down. Fearing for the worst he tries to escape but was in a tight grip, "Tsukune, what's going on here" he hears turning his head to the voice "Moka-san".

**WITH MOKA**

"Even though I'm mad and I can't swim, I want to be with Tsukune" said a hurt moka. Wiping her eyes she looked back up with more lively eyes "I've decided" she said standing back up "im going to be with tsukune regardless that's what friends do for each other right" she asked almost unsure herself. With that she started to head back but on her way back she heard noises almost like screaming, and it was coming from the pool area "tsukune" was the first thing to pop into her head. She started to run as fast as she could, getting closer she seen a bunch of students coming out yelling about things happening inside. Having heard enough she forced her way through to get to the other side of the now bundled crowd. After looking around she found tsukune still in the water deciding to ask about the commotion "Tsukune, whats going on here" she asked in a hurry. "Oh it's you," Tamao said with a smile next to tsukune in her released form.

**BACK WITH STING**

After he was finished he took one glance at the mirror showing his black belt had a little hang to the side giving him that swag look(think of Hitman reborn manga character's swag ), closing his eye's and sighing "guess I'm off" sting said before leaving down the steps again. After walking back, he was thinking about the events of what recently happened, taking a glance back to the seal on his wrist before facing his eye's back on the path. Walking a little more down the path the wind starting to blow and with his hands in his pockets, eyes closed he was enjoying the feeling the breeze gave off.

In his own world he didn't know there where girl's looking his way with huge blushes and he heard talking all of a sudden opening his eyes and looking in the direction with a blank expression (think of ichigo in final bankai form's face), exotic blue dragon slit eyes looking at them, one of the girls almost fainted. Sting stopping to pull out his map it had a red (x) on a place called Nekonome's Homeroom. "The hell is that?" asked sting in a blank expression thinking his leg was being pulled for the fourth time today. "Well whatever, ill figure it out when I get there," he said slipping the piece of paper back in his back pocket, continuing to walk with his hands in his pockets completely oblivious to the looks he was getting from his female audience.

"I don't even want to be here right now" sting said with his usually bored expression. Out of nowhere he heard the sound of people screaming, turning his head to look at what was happening watching as people ,mostly boys running away from the swimming pool area. Some of them were screaming that male students were being turned into old men or drained until they were dead. That got stings attention, he started to run toward the place with his hands still in his pockets until he remembered he doesn't want them to see his face just yet so gracefully jumping while slipping both hands through the arms of the coat jacket, then reaching back pulling up his hood. Not having time to button and zip his jacket, he then put his hands back in his pockets before performing a no handed round off cartwheel to back flip to give him the momentum he needed jumping completely on the wall that was separating him from the pool since too many people when blocking the exit because they were running away. "What the hell is going on here" sting asked no one in particular.

**WITH KURUMU**

"Darn, I didn't think I would take that long" said kurumu rushing trying to catch up with the others "moka better not have tried anything while I was gone," she said this time with a mad expression. But then while she was running trying to find out where they could have gone to she heard screaming coming from the pool area, then she saw a bunch of people scattering everywhere trying to find a safe place to go. "What in the world is going on? "she asked herself, "Run, mermaids are attacking everyone" she heard someone yell then her face became worried "attacking people?" she thought.

Then remembering tsukune mention about them joining the swim club, only one thought came to her head "Oh no, tsukune" she said running as fast as her legs could take her. While coming close to the pools entrance she seen someone with a unique school uniform on that had... a hood? "Who is that?" she asked, stopping for just a second before she saw him do something crazy. He jumped all the way up on the pool areas upper wall after performing a backflip with no hands "What the hell" she asked with wide eyes "how did he… she was interrupted by someone accidently bumping her a little, causing her to refocus and catch her balance. "That's right, Tsukune" she said making her way inside through all the people.

**WITH TSUKUNE AND CO**

"What are you going to do you water hater?" Tamao asked in a mocking tone "be gone you're an eyesore" she said shooing her away with her hand. Moka was once again angry but for a different reason "she has tsukune, I have to save him" she thought before saying "no matter what". Then she did the unexpected….she jumped…into the pool. After she made contact the pool started to bubble and lightning was emerging but while that was happening someone called out to tsukune "tsukune" he turned to a huffing kurumu "what happened she asked him "moka jumped in the water even though she said she couldn't swim" this caused kurumu to have a fearful face for moka. "Tsukune, moka's a vampire she's weak to water if she's in it to long she will die: she said in panic but she wasn't the only one panicing now. Tsukune rushed under the water to try to find moka as fast as he could. Looking around his eyes finally land on her "moka-san he though in a little relief, while swimming toward he tries to grab her to pull her up for air "forgive me moka-san" he says but he releases the Rosario causing a huge explostion of demonic energy.

**BACK TO STING**

"I can't use my powers and make a scene" thinking to himself that now was a good time to step in he hears someone calling to another person in the pool. Looking over he sees a pretty pink haired girl with a uneasy face before seeing a determined look appear on her features. "What's she thinking" sting asking himself watching, then suddenly she jumps in the water to save the person she was talking to.

Turning his hood covered vision he spots a boy with brown hair next to one of those monsters. Then before taking another step he hears another voice calling out to the same boy, this girl had blue hair and was talking to the boy, sting listening in "she's weak to water because she's a vampire tsukune, if you don't get her out she will die" the blue haired girl said. "The pink haired girl was a vampire?" sting asked himself, that was all sting needed to hear before front flipping off the top wall landing gracefully with his hands still in his pockets. His bored expression could not be seen thanks to the hood blacking out his features other than his mouth area. "Oi" sting called out in his usually monotone voice before finishing "that's enough of that" sounding more serious.

**EVERYONES CURRENT AREA**

"Oi"…"That's enough of that" kurumu and everyone else heard around the pool other than tsukune and moka who where currently underwater. The person who spoke walking toward the pool with his hands in his pockets, kurumu recognizing him from earlier "it's that guy" she said aloud but not loud enough for others to hear. Now getting a good look at him he was at least six foot tall, he had on a black school jacket and a red armband with a red t-shirt, sporting an aeropostale looking belt with black pants and black shoes. Kurumu would be lying to herself if she denied he did not look good, but what caught her attention was the chained wrist bracelet he had. But then it shinned red along with his eyes giving him a demonic look, he started to speak again knocking kurumu out of her stupor "I'm not sure why you think you can just start attacking people on a whim" sting asked with the air pressure around him increasing.

"Oh my, im not in trouble a…. tamao was about to taunt but was cut off by sting instantly "Urusai Dayo" he said in a bored but serious tone causing tamao and the other people around including kurumu to have a chill run through them. "I think it's about that time for you" sting said walking closer to the pool with his hands finally coming out of his pockets. Putting them together cracking his knuckles "don't worry this will be over as soon as I get over there" he said in a joking tone this time, while he continued releasing the tension in his hands. However, as soon as he got to the pool a huge explosion took place and in the middle of it there was a figure, but was none other than moka the pink haired girl he seen earlier. Only this time she was more defined in her body shape and her hair was a platinum sliver color but what caught his attention the most were her red eyes that looked demonic.

"What the hell is going on? Is that not the same chick that went into the water a few minutes ago?" he asked himself. Said girl rising out of the water with a scowl on her features "how dare you treat me like this" she said her back facing sting, meaning she could not see him (yet). Tamao seeing this finally spoke out "I'm not sure how strong you really are but there's no way you can beat all of us in water she said signaling the mermaids behind her to attack. They all surround moka ready to attack, when they started moka took a big leap out of the water while looking down at the other mermaids but that's when she spotted him "who is that?" she glanced at sting for a split second but he wasn't even looking her way, he was looking at tamao.

**Queens of the StoneAge-No One Knows UNKLE REMIX(start)**

Sting was feeling some type of way right now, as if he was forgotten for a second. Staring at the swim captain, he put one of his hands in his pockets while looking down at his exposed one. " You fool to think you were dumb enough to jump now you're a sitting duck in mid air" said a overly hype tamao, but sting was having none of it, still looking at his hand before looking up to where moka and the other mermaids were in the air. Tsukune finally making it out of the pool, kurumu rushing to his aid "tsukune are you hurt?" she asked worried shaking his head "no im fine Kurumu-san" looking back to moka and her fight but noticed someone on the other side of the pool. Thinking he was in trouble, he called out to him telling him it was dangerous to be there.

Sting hearing someone talking to him ended up tuning them out, starting to talk getting their attention "you know it's rude to ignore people when they were nice enough to start a conversation with you" he said in mock hurt. Moka about to be hit gracefully evaded the mermaids attacks in the air before catching two of them with a round house kick. Then she heard sting talk looking down she saw him putting his other hand he had out back in his pocket "what's he doing?" She asked like he was in the way, but had to turn her attention back to the remaining mermaids about to swing at another but as soon as she winded up her arm the same guy she saw on the ground was in the air with her "what?" she asked looking surprised.

He still had his hands in his pockets and though she could not see his face, she could see his lips bore a bored line. Sting completely ignoring moka looking at the mermaids in front of him, his gaze fixed on the ones he would take out first. "You're in the way" sting said with a calm voice to the mermaid underlings with his goal still in the pool(aka tamao), with unseen acrobatics he somehow did a no hand front flip tuck into a full body butterfly twist heading toward them ending it with a Raiz into Sideswipe.

Surprising them, he kicked all of them away with ease, each one he kicked smashing into the tall wall leaving body indents from the force. Sting not impressed, started taunting while now, Webster flipping toward tamao who had a look of amazement on her face "to think you where boasting just a minute ago" he said fixing himself so he was facing her before replying again "how lame". "Amazing" said tsukune who was looking at the battle "in just one move he defeated them all" he said again but his eyes taking in the unconscious mermaids around the walls. "That guy is good" kurumu thought to herself agreeing with tsukune, "Where did this guy even come from?" she wondered mind racing.

Moka on the other hand didn't know what to think "who…the hell is that?" moka asked with wide eyes, even she was amazed by the skillful display of acrobatics. Tamao who was pissed because of sting mocking her "You bastard, I'll suck you dry for that" she yelled jumping out of the water trying to meet him half way. "Don't you get it already?" sting decided to speak again, this time deadly serious "Orewa…Anata ga iru yori mo tsuyoi"( I'm…stronger than you are)he said ready to end the battle (imagine him saying that in Japanese).

"Just die already," said tamao reaching out to him with her sharp, webbed hand. Sting ready for the attack when she does the unexpected, goes completely around him and heads for moka who is also on her way down. Seeing this sting uses the strength in his leg to do a back kick aerial causing him to land on the outside of the pool. "Tch, she even had me going for a second" sting said a little disappointed he would not get the final blow. "You were amazing out there, how did you do that?" sting heard someone say turning to the voice of none other than tsukune who was accompanied by kurumu. "Lots of practice" sting said with a more lively voice facing them. Then turning his head back to the battle to see what happens.

**Queens of the StoneAge-No One Knows UNKLE REMIX(end)00:00-2:56 of full song**

Moka taking one more side glance to sting who was now standing with tsukune and kurumu, fixing her gaze back to the pest coming at her "Your as dumb as I thought coming for me, you would have had a better chance with that guy down there" moka taunted. Throwing her leg back "know your place" planting her leg straight into tamao's face and at the same time also using its momentum to land back to the ground a little away from everyone else. Tamao falling into the pool only to resurface seconds later out cold. Sting thinking he has seen enough starts to walk away putting his hands back in his pockets, moka seeing this increases her pace a little making it to the rest of the group.

"Moka-sa…. Tsukune tried to finish but he was slapped across the face "moka what are you doing" kurumu rushed to aid tsukune "the other me cried you know" moka said in a angry manner "lucky for you the other me cares about you" she said still irritated. "Hey" moka calls out to sting, he stops walking but does not turn around looking up at the sky a little "Nani" he asked in a I'm listening tone.

"I could have handled them myself, why did you interfere?" she asked with a calculating look in her eyes. Sting already knowing she would probably ask him why, closing his eyes and leveling his head back to looking straight ahead giving his explanation "Like I even need a reason to do the right thing" he said in a seriously clam manner which actually made moka and kurumu blush. Removing one of his hands from his pockets, he looked down at it again. "damnit, fairy tail really does have an influence on people " he said to himself before squeezing his open hand. Putting the hand back in his pants pocket he started to walk again but only to be stopped…. again, "what is your name?" asked moka again actually a little interested with him.

This time sting did turn around facing them, moka trying to focus on his face but could not see it while being shadowed by the hood over his head. But she was able to see his mouth form into a small smirk "you know it's rude to ask someone else for their name without giving your own first" he said in a slight teasing manner. This caused moka to stare at him with a glare a little irritated "Moka Akashiya, first year" she said now folding her arms under her increased bust then holding a hand out basically telling him, your turn. Sting getting the motion complied "Sting Eucliffe, first year" he said to her, "Sting Eucliffe" moka thought to herself trying to remember the name. Sting speaking up knocking her out of her thoughts "Sorry but I have somewhere to be" he said turning around continuing his way out the exit this time before calling out "later".

Moka looking at stings retreating form thinking about the events of what happened, taking this opportunity she asked tsukune "I saw you speaking to him earlier what were you two talking about?" she asked still calm and collected but was really eager to know. Tsukune wondering where this came from answered anyway(like he even had a choice), "I approached him asking how was he able to do those amazing movements" he told her. Moka then hastily asking "what did he say?" Even kurumu was thrown off a bit, so she had to ask just to know "why, what's it matter to you?" she asked moka in a focused glance like trying to catch her in a mousetrap. Moka looked at her for about four seconds before replying " it doesn't matter but I want to know anyway" trying to play it cool "rrriiiiiggghhhttt" kurumu said in a sure kind of way.

This caused moka to this time glare at kurumu who backed up with her hands in the air with a clam down motion, making moka roll her eyes and click her tongue. Focusing back on tsukune who was out of the loop for a time "so?" she asked in a finish what we were talking about earlier before being interrupted kind of way. "Well all he said….was that it was lots of practice, before looking back at your fight with tamao" tsukune finished, "is that all?" Moka asked kind of disappointed before finishing "you better apologize to the other me tsukune" she said grabbing the Rosario out of his hand, but before putting it back on she took one last glance at the exit sting took on his way out.

Putting it back on it caused her to change back into pink haired moka, falling into tsukune's arms "I'll take her back to her room said kurumu as she saw the out of it look on mokas face. Taking her from tsukune she said "I'll catch up with you after I drop her off ok" said kurumu starting to take of flying "Sting" moka whispered in her sleep so low to be normally heard but kurumu heard it while she was flying with her back to mokas dorm room. Managing to get moka's room window open kurumu heads in placing her on her bed," moka why would you do such a stupid thing?" she asked moka even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer. Kurumu starting to leave again stopped at the window hearing moka mumble words, out of all of them she heard "sting" again, "moka…., you…" hurumu said with slightly wide eyes before going back out of the window closing it behind her.

**MOKA'S MINDSCAPE**

Pink haired moka was in a foggy black dream "what is this, where am I?" she asked herself aloud worried. "Moka-san" she heard someone say so turning around she came face to face with her friend, tsukune. "Tsukune" she called out only to see him start to wither away, "No, don't go, don't leave me here alone" she said to tsukune reaching out to hopefully grab him.

Gintama OST: Koko wa Samurai no Kuni Da(start)

Then a voice so familiar to her called out "Who are the one's truly precious to you?" the voice asked before moka closed her eyes thinking that very thing. Not too much longer, tsukune started to appear again but…..it wasn't just tsukune, there was someone a little further behind tsukune who had his back facing her, hands in his pockets. Her heart and mind now racing wondering if she met this person. "Who… she was about to ask before she was cut off by said person "yo….. moka" he said turning around but even though she couldn't see his face, she could see him with a relaxed smile looking in her direction. "That voice seems so familiar, like I've heard it from somewhere," she said to herself before out of nowhere, tsukune was becoming dimmer, and the guy in the back was starting to burn brighter.

This confusing her making her think of where she knew this boy from but out of nowhere something made her head hurt for a quick second before she grabbed at it, closing her eyes. Then she started to have visions of what happened yesterday after she pasted out inside of the pool. Memory clips playing in her head, realizing these were not her own memories but the other moka's memories now coming to her. With her head still looking down she heard the boy's name being spoken "Sting"….."Sting Eucliffe" she heard looking up to see him starting to walk away into the endless fog that plagued her. She didn't know why but she didn't want him to leave her like tsukune first did "sting" she called out but he kept walking, but this time she screamed "**STING**!" she cried with a wavering voice like she was on the verge of tears "Please…don't leave me here alone" she said now sounding like she was crying but then after hearing that he stopped right in his tracks.

This caused her to stare at him before he actually started to turn around and speak to her "What kind of guy would I be if I left you in a place like this?" he asked in mock hurt, but then continuing to talk in a more serious tone while walking toward her "I'm not going to leave you" he finished stopping in front of her "so don't cry, it doesn't suit your face". Moka was staring at him with teary wide eyes after listening to what he told her "sting" she said again but in a relaxed way, closing her eyes she knew what she wanted to do "I want to know more about who you are" she stated to him looking up into his covered face with hopeful eyes. Taking a hand out of one of his pockets he caressed her face with his hand before speaking again "then ask me..moka" he said before letting his hand fall to his side "I'll be waiting you know" he said in a way to reassure her "promise me" moka then said to sting looking with the same eyes as before "promise me" she said again wanting him to answer.

"Promise" was all he said before , the black around her started to turn and form into a beautiful scene. Before hearing, the others call out to her "Moka-san", "Moka" she looked to see tsukune and kurumu coming up to her smiling. Smiling back at them "My precious people" she said to herself again now happy "I want to be with them, I want to find joy and happiness, together" she paused looking back up "with everyone!" she said, Her painful face kurumu saw earlier was now gone as she was now peacefully sleeping with a slight smile on her features "Everyone" she said one last time before continuing to recover from her water troubles.

Gintama OST: Koko wa Samurai no Kuni Da(End)

**WITH STING AND CO**

Sting is now heading for the school building "this should be it" taking the map he had down from his face to inspect the look of it. "Guess things are back to being slow around here, but to think monsters attend here" he said still not soaking in the fact fully. Now sting was thinking about the fight he had earlier "If all the other monsters are as weak and fragile as those mermaids, I won't even need to use my magic" he said now looking at his wrist seal before balling up his hand. "But I want to get stronger, I want to be able to protect my friends and the people important to me" he said with a determined face before rising his hand up again to the sky (like he did against the dragon) before gripping the sun in his grasp before telling himself "From now on, I'm not going to lose to anyone, I refuse to lose, to anyone" he said so serious that it made his face look tired.

"Lector, watch me" he finished before beginning to walk again but was stopped in his tracks by a voice. "Hey wait up" he turned his head to look at who it was, "I wanted to talk to you again but never got the chance. The person now holding out his hand to shake mine "Its nice to meet you im, Tsukune Aono, First year" he said with a mild smile trying to be friendly. Reaching for his hand "Sting Eucliffe, first year" the properly greeted each other before someone called out to tsukune "tsukune there you are" said none other than kurumu. Coming up to tsukune she finally can see him standing with the guy from earlier "why is tsukune with him?" she questioned herself before waving at them "hey guys she said trying to be friendly to sting as well " Hey kurumu", "yo" both tsukune and sting answered.

"We were not properly introduced im Kurumu Kurono, tsukune's destine one" she said holding out her hand, sting shaking it while giving his name again, tsukune in the back blushing denying it but was ignored by both. Now seeing this as a the perfect time to ask, Sting started to ask them "Hey can I ask you guys a question?" he said now facing them "sure, yeah whats up?" they said almost in sync "i"m looking for my homeroom teachers class, I was wondering if you both might know a Nekonome?". After finishing tsukune and kurumu both had the look of surprise on their faces before kurumu answered beating tsukune to the punch "yea actually, because she is also our homeroom teacher".

Sting hearing this had to say what he said next "wow, small world isn't it?" he asked them both and them both nodding in agreement "come on we will show you her class" said kurumu who was waiting for them to follow her. "Thanks, really I owe you one" sting finished with a small chuckle letting tsukune and kurumu be more at ease around him "wow, hes not such a bad guy" thought kurumu who was actually uneasy about him at first. "Sting-san, is really a nice guy at heart" tsukune thought with a smile of his own before remembering to ask kurumu "So how is moka doing?" looking at her of an answer, sting also wanting to know "shes fine just sleepling like a big baby" she answered.

Then looked toward sting from her side vision not wanting to say moka was talking about you in her sleep to him. "That's good to hear" tsukune said releasing a breath he was holding waiting on her reply. "Come on you two" said kurumu who was now walking heading into the building looking at each other sting and tsukune increased their pace to catch up.

**NEKONOME'S ROOM**

Nekonome the homeroom teacher was now sitting at her desk looking though papers she was currently grading while the other students were still club searching. Remembering the talk she had with the chairman about a new student entering he class was on her mind but then she remember about her club and its lack of students "I wonder if I will get any students to join this year after what happened last time?" she asked herself aloud before hearing a knock at the door. "Come in, its open" she told whoever it was on the other side of the door, after that three students entered, two of them she already knew but the other she couldn't tell because of the hood on his head and the different school clothing. She saw a young man with a black school jacket, with a removable zipper hood and a red armband as if he was a part of the discipline comity.

"Hello sensei" said tsukune walking up to her desk with kurumu and the mysterious youth, moving his hand to the boy tsukune started to talk "this student was looking for you sensei we wanted to help him find you. Standing up from her desk she walked around before sitting on it facing them "so you must be the new student I was told about, sting was it?" She asked in a am I right look, getting a reply from sting "Your good" he said actually impressed before continuing "that's right I'm the new student, Sting Eucliffe" bowing his head a little in a polite manner he finished "please take good care of me"(this is a respectful term Japanese people use to their peers). "So polite" she said impressed before breaking the bad news to him "But you cannot wear hoods in school" she said in a way that he would not take offense to.

Now tsukune and kurumu where interested in the conversation, both looking at sting for his reply "what if I have a hideous birth mark I'm hiding under my hood, you know so I don't scare the students away" he finished in a sarcastic way. Neko hearing this smirked a little "sorry school policy, that applies to everyone even you" she finished smiling as if she beat someone at strip poker. Sign sting was in a tight situation "I knew this might happen, and my hair looks so un-cool without my hair jell"(how wrong he was) sting thought to himself.

Sting Answering "Didn't leave me with much choice" sting said before reaching for his hood time slowing down for the others, gulping kurumu could not take the suspense "this is too much, just hurry up I want to see "she thought. Tsukune also looking over "is it really as scary as he made his face sound?" He asked also gulping with focused eyes, Neko did better out of everyone hiding her curiosity behind a smile and closed eyes waiting for him to finish but what caught her eye was the dragon headed chain seal on his wrist "I see" she thought to herself.

Hand finally touching his hood, he took one second before pulling it back revealing his face and his features before looking to the side of the room in a bored expression. "Oh my" said neko out loud on and accident, kurumu was speechless before her was a extremely handsome guy with blonde, mild messy side swiped hair with ocean blue eyes that had a demonic look to them like a predator. He also had a scar over his left eye that was barely visible because of his hair while sporting a right side earring (So literally imagine **Darin from Cherry boy, that girl**, with blonde hair, blue slit eyes, and a black earring) his features screamed bad boy.

Now returning his gaze back to his teacher he spoke" better?" he asked just a little irritated he had to revile himself so fast. Still staring at him nekonome replyed in a dazed voice "Much" tsukune finally speaking his mind on the matter "Sting I'm glad you don't look like the image I had for you in my head he said with a mild smile, actually earning a laugh from sting. "Don't worry I don't bit" he said with a big smile making kurumu and nekonome blush before returning his gaze back to his teach asking "so when do I start?" he said with a more professional voice. "Tomorrow, I will also be introducing you to the other students so please be on time" she finished returning to teacher mode.

"Until then, have you all found a club yet?" she asked with hope trying to think of a good plan to get them in hers. "No not yet" they all answered at the same time. Before tsukune spoke up again "we were actually going to take another look around before deciding, maybe after we all come to an agreement". Tsukune finished getting a nod from their sensei before she added her own input "you know if you can't find a club I have something in mind," she said to them getting a nod from the three. "Thank you sensei we will think about it" tsukune said before bowing and starting to leave with sting and kurumu following after. Nekonome looking at the door the students walked out of "that boy, now I see why he was chosen for that task" she thought to heself in a serious matter before beaming back up in her cheery mood "I have a lot more papers to grade better finish up" she said while humming in a singsong manner.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

After Sting was introduced to the class it was official he was hated by every male but tsukune. "KYA, sting kun is so hot! Some girls were yelling and other girls said, "Sting-kun you're so cool", "Sting-sama!" girls going . Sting sitting in his desk in the back next to kurumu, but also behind tsukune. Sting had his chin on his hand while looking forward, smiling a little before turning to the girls making a sexy face getting a KYYAAAAA out of them. The male students where pissed though looking at sting like they were about to beat his ass, until sting made one of his try me and ill erase you cocky smirks that ended it right there. "You're enjoying this alittle to much you know that right" said kurumu who was looking at him with a hand holding up her face while her elbow was on the desk as-well.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't like to tease every now and then," he said in a matter of fact tone getting her and tsukune to laugh. "Alright class, it's time to head to your club activities," said neko-sensei watching the students leave before noticing that Sting, Kurumu and Tsukune did not get up just yet. So wanting to try her luck she asked them "What's wrong you three, haven't you found a club yet?" she asked waiting for the reply she wanted to hear "no" they all said in union bringing a smile that was so bright even sting was almost blind and he's immune to light. Nekonome was about to pop the question before someone knocked on the door causing everyone to be quiet for a second. Sting thinking it was the chairman put his hood up and rested his head on his deck using his arms to cover the rest of his head. Tsukune seeing this giggled thinking maybe he should do the same thing.

Before neko called to the person at the door "Come in its open" she said looking toward the door way, Then the person started to talk opening the door "Sorry for being late" they all heard a female voice. Kurumu and tsukune knew who's voice that belonged to "Moka", "Moka-san you're ok" they said almost in sync. "Tsukune, kurumu" moka said with a smile before she spotted someone.

Eyes staring to widen and heart rate increasing as said person was now picking their head off the desk they were sitting at. Taking his hand he brought it toward he hood, Thinking moka's heart could not beat any faster, he grabbed the hood bring it back to revile his face to her. Moka was completely in autopilot, just staring at him as he closed his eyes and folded his arms "That's right, you were not here when our new student came in to introduce himself the other day.

Looking over to him Nekonome was about to say for him to introduce himself but was interrupted by none other than moka "S…St..Sting" moka said in unbelief a blush increasing on her cheeks. Neko-senesi was surprised "oh so they already met" she thought with a when did this happen face, looking back and forth between the two. Sting knowing it was moka who said his name, with eyes till closed, he then opened them focusing on her eyes before answering her, smirk on his face "Yo…Moka"

**Ending Theme**

**Naruto Shippuden Ending 32 "Spinning World" - Diana Garnet**

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: **Yay another chapter completed, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it.

P.S. Them joining the Newspaper club will start next chapter, also look forward to sting and moka's relationship increasing as well, gin will also be in next chapter and If you ask me i think sting is going to ring his neck when he finds out he was peeping on moka.(lol)

But really I hope you like the clothes I gave sting to use in this fic. Plus the way I made his hair since he clam's that's why he uses hair jell. But I personly love Darin's hair.

Many questions about the unknown people will be reveled next chapter as well.

Also do not worry i will give sting tougher opponents to fight and he will also start using his magic next chapter, so fear not.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOUR THOUGHTS ON MY STORY'S PROGRESS**

Look forward to the next chapter!

( Ja mata ne) !


	4. Chapter 3 (That Sneaky)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Fairy tail (If I did sorry tsukune fans, but he would not be the main male character of R+V).

AN: hello again everyone, I'm happy that my stories views are increasing. I will fill in the holes that some of you might be thinking about don't worry. Also even though this will be canon to R+V I will have my author twists too it as well so fear not. Oh, and in my story sting's fighting style is a mix of Gyojin karate off one piece but instead of water he uses his holy light magic,

This chapter will be at Yokai Academy only.

P.S. think of my recaps like they do for The Walking Dead episode game or Wold among us game! You can imagine whatever music you want played while reading the recap thinking about it.

Hope you enjoy my new chapter!

**RECAP:**

**EARTHLAND**

" I hold the fate of all those precious to you in the palm of my hand" he said still looking at his hand before looking at natsu who was cracking his knuckles with his still cold stare. "you don't think I already know that" natsu said starting to move toward rouge again "enough talking" said natsu more serious than ever.

"You bastard" an angry rouge said holding his face like he had acid eating away at it, while peeking through the holes his fingers gave him his eyes where literally glowing red. "I'll kill you, I'll kill all of you"

**UNKNOWN LOACTION**

"Look at this, it's nothing but rubble," someone said. "What could have cause such a impact?" said another person, "you felt it too didn't you?" the person said to the one next to them. "Yea, but whatever did this should still be here right?"

**POOL AREA**

" I guess moka doesn't understand my feelings at all"

"Oi"…"That's enough of that"

who…the hell is that?" moka asked with wide eyes

"I could have handled them myself, why did you interfere?"

"Like I even need a reason to do the right thing"

"Moka Akashiya, first year" she said now folding her arms under her increased bust then holding a hand out basically telling him, your turn. Sting getting the motion complied "Sting Eucliffe, first year"

**MOKA'S MINDSCAPE**

"Please…don't leave me here alone"

What kind of guy would I be if I left you in a place like this?" he asked

**OUTSIDE SCHOOL**

"I wanted to talk to you again but never got the chance. The person now holding out his hand to shake mine "Its nice to meet you im, Tsukune Aono, First year"

**CLASSROOM**

"Moka", "Moka-san you're ok" they said almost in sync. "Tsukune, kurumu said moka with a smile before she spotted someone. Eyes staring to widen and heart rate increasing as said person was no bring their head off the desk they were sitting at.

"S…St..Sting"

"Yo….Moka"

**Opening Theme:**

**Blood + opening 3 (Colors of the heart)**

Chapter 3

(That Sneaky)

"Yo….Moka" sting greeted moka still looking her way with his smile. "So it seems you both have already met" said a surprised nekonome. "Yeah, you could say that, though I wish we could have met another way" sting said this time laughing a little causing moka to blush even more.

"Sting..i…i. but moka was starting to twiddle with her bag never getting a chance to finish since nekonome interrupted, "this is great, we have another student. This getting everyone's attention, "what do you mean neko-sensei" they all asked in questioning tones. "Well since you don't have a club, join mine, the Newspaper Club!" she finished a little to happily, then Tsukune, Sting and kurumu looking at each other before answering "Sure we'll join" they said almost in sync then looking to moka "What about you moka you want to join my club as well?" asked nekonome.

Moka looking at nekonome before drifting her vision back to sting gaining a determined look on her features before replying, "Yes, I'd like that" she said talking to her teacher but giving sting side glances, kurumu seeing this but tsukune was just so happy to be with moka again. "This is wonderful, I haven't been this happy in a long while" she said clapping her hands together getting sweat drops from tsukune and sting, but sting being the braver one out of the two replied to her comment "you sure had me fooled" he said in a your bullshitting way.

This caused nekonome's hand to hit him on top of the head "quiet you" she said in her closed eye smile. Everyone laughing lighting up the mood that was there before, Sting wondering asked to make sure "so when exactly do we start?" he questioned wondering if they needed to go to a different room. "We start now silly" nekonome said but got looks from the others even moka who was still standing near her desk was unsure. Now sting had to ask "you're not going to tell me we are the only ones in this club are you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and folded arms.

"Don't be silly our extra member will be here shortly" she said causing them to sweat drop again "Wow only 5 people, that's a little…." Tsukune thought in his head with a small chuckle. Suddenly there was another knock at the door, nekonome thinking it was the other member said it was alright to enter. But the one who came through the door wasn't the extra member but it was a staff member. "I was asked to escort Mr. Eucliffe to the chairman's office" the random stranger said looking at nekonome.

"Oh, and we just started our club gathering" she said a little down now looking to sting "you may go, but don't be too long ok" she says to him "I won't, I'll be right back". He said starting to get up out of his seat " let's go" he said to the stranger starting to walk to the door only to be stopped by something holding him in place. Moka for some reason wanted to talk to him and on instinct, she grabbed the back of his jacket squeezing it tight like he would escape if she loosened her grip. "What's wrong moka?" he asked turning to her looking into her eyes "will you come straight back?" she asked in a pleading manner.

Tsukune seeing this had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, squeezing his hand a little, kurumu seeing this was surprised but took it better than tsukune did. "I'll come straight back after I'm done, I promise". Sting said to moka before walking out of her grip "don't worry" he said over his shoulder before finally leaving heading toward the chairman's office. Moka still standing there was called out of her daze "are you going to stand up there the entire time?" kurumu asked moka giving her a really girl sit down face. Moka getting the hint walked over to them with a beaming smile like they remember her having taking a seat next to tsukune, "moka-san is so pretty tsukune thought looking at her with a pink blush on his face.

But before they could have conversation with each other there was another knock at the door "it's open, come in" nekonome said looking at the door to see who it was. Walking though the door was a handsome young man with black hair being held by a red headband, wine red colored eyes and a flirtatious smile on his face holding two bouquets of flowers in both arms. "Here's our extra member, I'm glad you finally showed up because I have somewhere I need to be" nekonome said getting of her desk "I'm the president of the newspaper club Morioka Ginei" said the black haired teen while handing the girls flowers "you can take it from here cant you….Gin?" asked nekonome who was on her way out of the door. Looking at moka gin tries to act cool "You can always count on me sensei" gin said while posing a little and a smile on his face.

"Wait, sensei you're leaving already?" asked a surprised tsukune, "Sorry everyone I have a teachers meeting to attend," she said waving before going out the door. After watching nekonome leave gin began to speak again "well let's see, how how should I explain how the club works" Gin said out loud before continuing."The newspaper club is a club that publishes the school newspaper, most of the time your jobs will have you reporting or investigating all kinds of thing in the academy to put them in the newspaper. "We will be put into dangerous situations time and time again for the sake of reporting, this won't be easy, so make sure you're ready for this" gin said like he was mature before smirking. Moka hearing this turned to tsukune with a smile before speaking "he seems like someone we can depend on right?" she asked almost unsure herself. "Huh oh, yea he does seem alright" tsukune said also thinking about there club president before ginei spoke again " just kidding, let's have fun and hang up our poster ads" he said now sounding carefree.

**WITH STING**

"We have been walking 25 minutes, are we even close?" an irritated sting asked. "Well yes actually we have just arrived" the guide said stepping to the side of a big door. "The chairman is waiting inside, please enter" she finished holding out her hand in an after you motion. Sting seeing this continues his way to the door, putting his hand on the knob for about three seconds before sighing to himself "lets get this out of the way" sting said to himself opening the door to see a big room and none other than the chairman sitting at his desk.

**"I see you finally made it here" **the chairman said with a welcoming voice **"truthfully I didn't intend on calling you to my office so soon but, it looks like we have a bit of a problem" **he said sounding more serious holding his hands in front of his face in a thinking position. "What do you mean, what has you on edge?" sting asked now interested taking a seat in the chair in front of the chairman's desk.

**"A special task force we have at this school has become…suspicious of our recent events"** he stated changing his position to lean back in his seat before continuing **"If my intuition is correct, I would say they are searching for whatever caused the destruction that occurred earlier this week"** he said looking back at sting waiting for him to speak. "That can't be good" sting said in a joking manner also starting to lean back in his seat "If that's all then ill head back to class now" sting said in a now less interested voice.

Hearing this the chairman had to smile **"Someone's overly confident, you know they are not my schools task force just to fill the spot, their strong"** he said leaning forward with a big smile on his face. "I won't get in trouble for defending myself will I?" sting asked in sarcastic voice clearly showing he wasn't afraid of these people. **"Hahaha, yes we are finished here you may go back to class" **the chairman said while laughing before turning slightly more serious saying **"but be careful of their leader the strength of his race is fierce, and powers know no bounds" **he finished before saying to sting **"You may go"** that was all sting needed to hear before getting up and walking toward the door before stopping. " I'll try my best not to kill them" sting said before smiling "later, old man" he said opening and leaving though the door trying to head back to class.

**UNKNOWN PLACE **

Sir we have just returned from our patrol, it seems like whatever was there has been moved or escaped somehow" stated one of the members of the force. "**I see, are you certain there were no other clues left on the scene before returning back to hq?**" asked a mysterious person who seemed to be in charge. "No sir everything was nothing but rubble and broken trees, but whatever caused the damage couldn't have gotten too far from here" the member finished still saluting there superior. "**Excellent, I will do some investigating myself, in the mean time look and see if there are anymore leads within the school"** the mysterious figure finished before walking off laughing to himself causing those around him to bow as he left "Yes….Kuyou-sama".

**TSUKUNE AND CO**

"Is this high enough?" Moka and kurumu both asked gin who was looking at their progress "almost just a little higher ok" stated gin who was a little too happy with the situation. Kurumu looked like she was struggling and that caused moka to look at her "Hey kurumu are you alright?" moka asked concerned for her, "I'm fine just a little shorter than I want to be" kurumu said reaching as high as she could. Gin was now wearing the face of a psycho who was about to steal fresh meat.

"Whats with these weird looking ads" tsukune asked himself giving them a look over before turning his gaze to ginei "sempai is a mystery, one second he's goofy the next his so mature, I want to get how sempai thinks" tsukune said still looking his way before "what is sempai doing is he alright?" Tsukune thought to himself before looking at gin's line of sight, which was looking right underneath the skirts of moka and kurumu. "No way, don't tell me he's…." tsukune thought now rushing over taking a peek at where gin's eyes have wandered, then he seen it blushing madly "GIN SEMPAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING UP THEIR SKIRTS!" tsukune yelled flapping his arms like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"What's going on you two?" kurumu and moka asked coming over to the ruckus "tsukune said he got an eye full of your panties" gin said getting cherry red blushes from moka and kurumu, while tsukune being honest tries to explain himself "Well you see I saw gin-sempai looking so I can to check, I didn't peek on purpose you…" but he was cut off by two powerful slaps hitting him on each side of his face. This caused gin to laugh at him while moka and kurumu started to storm off leaving the room "nice job you just ruined the club gathering for today" gin said still smiling thinking he was smooth as ever. "See you later perv" gin said laughing again leaving the room "but I didn't do it on purpose" tsukune said to no one in particular, standing in the same spot he was sad no one wanted to hear what he had to say.

Then all of a sudden the room door opened "I'm back" looking up tsukune was face to face with none other than sting "What where is everyone, I thought our club just started is it over already?" sting asked opening a wound in tsukune he didn't know he caused. "Everyone left because of a misunderstanding, I was framed" tsukune said to sting getting a look so he continued "Gin sempai asked moka and kurumu to put up our club ads around the room, but he was just using that as an excuse to panty peep on them" tsukune said looking at sting. Sting hearing this had to ask "who is this gin person?" sting asked more interested after hearing what tsukune told him "he's our club president, he arrived after you left heading to the chairman's office" tsukune stated looking down a little frustrated.

"Even though it was a misunderstanding, I wanted to explain myself but moka and kurumu didn't give me a chance" he said in a sad tone causing sting to now reply "did you really do it?" sting asked tsukune now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking tsukune dead in the eyes "I promise I didn't do it intentionally, it wasn't supposed to happen like this" he said thinking sting would also misunderstand him. "I believe you, tsukune" those words caused tsukune's head to come up so fast with wide eyes causing him to ask "you…you believe me?" he asked as if he was hearing things "You said you didn't do it right?", "that's all I needed to hear" sting said with a serious expression on his face.

"Aren't friends supposed to be able to believe each other?" sting asked in a you know what I mean way "So I trust in you tsukune, until proven otherwise" he finished coming off of the wall "sting-san" tsukune said with wide eyes before smiling bowing his head a little "thank you… thank you" he said in a wavering voice. "Uh" (Yeah) sting said sounding mature before saying "come on, let's go" now opening the slider door "uh" said tsukune nodding with a small smile.

**WITH MOKA**

"I'm so embarrassed, oh no, I wonder if tsukune really did peek, what if sting didn't leave earlier and saw too?" moka said with a pink face picking up her front end of her skirt. "I wonder what color I wore today" asking herself before being startled by her Rosario "What are you doing, you better be careful I smell something dangerous and strong off that male ginei like he's hiding something" her Rosario spoke making moka think. "

**UNKOWN AREA**

"It's only a matter of time before you are all mine my sweet moka" said ginei with a predatory look on his face.

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

"Moka-san wa..wait for me!" tsukune said trying to catch up with moka who was at least six feet in front of him, "tsukune I…I don't like dirty guys, so please don't speak to me" moka said a loud causing said boy to stop in mid step dumbfounded pointing at himself "I'm only kidding in a way but this is for him peeping" moka said to herself with a see how he likes it face"

"Moka-san it wasn't on purpose" tsukune called out starting to follow moka again in hopes of getting her to listen to him. While this was going on Ginei was observing from a distance, seeing a group of girls he approached them "hey there's something I want to ask you pretty ladies" gin said getting their full attention, both thinking he was cool or handsome "sure what is it" they asked him. "Well I was wondering what is the relationship between those two" gin said now pointing in moka and tsukune's direction.

The girls seeing this started to give their own input "well they are always together but they don't really match, even though I think I've seen her kissing him on his neck a couple of times" the girl said getting a explosive answer out of gin. "What, no way you have to be joking, ki…ki…kissing, uggh tsukune-kunnnnn" gin said pulling at his hair in frustration getting weird looks from the females in front of him. "Kya what's wrong with him all of a sudden" they asked moving away like they were now scared of him.

Then while they were moving away they accidentally bumped into someone so turning around the started to bow and apologize "we're very sorry, we will pay attention next time" said person stood there before speaking "I'm at as much fault as you two, so don't apologize…really" someone said in a laid back way causing the girls to look up before blushing like mad "yo" he said making eye contact with them. Also getting gin's attention, "I'll try to be more careful next time alright ladies" sting said moving around them before looking at gin for a split second continuing to walk toward the school entrance.

"Who was that?" gin asked with slightly narrow eyes I haven't seen him around before, "KYAA, omg did you see him he was gorgeous, ahhhhh I think I might faint" one girl said holding a hand to her forehead. "Did you see how he looked at us with those beautiful eyes, and he's so kind," said the other girl causing gin to try and test his luck. "But not as good looking as me right girls?" he asked with his flirting smile and hand under his chin with sparkles around his face causing the girls to stare at him for three seconds with a blank stare "You're kidding right?" one of the girls asked before they both started laughing walking away heading to class as well. This pissed gin off "who the hell was that guy?" now wanting to really know. "Well whatever I'll look into it later, I have something I need to take care of first" he said heading toward the school to search for tsukune.

**IN SCHOOL**

Gin walking around finally spots who he's looking for but at the same time kurumu was heading down the steps also spotting tsukune "tsukune-kuunnn" kurumu was trying to call out to him only to spot ginei walking up to him. "Yo, tsukune-kun" gin said trying to greet him "oh, gin sempai" tsukune said now turning to face him. While this was going on kurumu was hiding trying to listen in on their conversation "huh we have our club meeting outside today?" kurumu asked herself unsure before watching both of the boys walk off outside "should I follow them?" she asked herself before moving from behind the wall now in pursuit.

**GIN AND TSUKUNE'S LOCATION**

While tsukune and gin continued to walk tsukune noticed the area the were heading seemed strange somehow. "um, gin-sempai you said that we would attend our club out but why are we headed toward the back of the school?" tsukune asked trying to understand the situation. "Don't worry about it, everyone will be here in a little while" he said to tsukune trying to defuse the boys uneasiness before continuing "by the way sorry about what happened yesterday, I didn't know the girls would get that upset with you" gin said.

"Yeah well they were really mad and still won't even speak to me" tsukune replied before thinking to himself "I need to find a way to clear my name, as of right now only sting-san believes me" tsukune thought before his thoughts were interrupted. "HeHe, here we are!", "this is the place tsukune-kun" gin finished in a huge smile before pointing toward a window speaking "look, over there by that window go take a look inside there's something interesting" he said to tsukune how thought it was a weird demand "what, why?" the now on guard tsukune asked "haha, don't worry about it, it won't hurt you, go on" tsukune slow on the uptake started to walk toward the window that had a box stand underneath it so he could set up on it.

"Interesting he says?" tsukune asked himself in his thoughts "oh, and one more thing" gin said grabbing tsukune attention once again before continuing to speak "moka-san is even better than I've heard, you know…I really like her a lot" his saying that caught tsukune off guard "she's even got me falling in love with her at first sight" after hearing this tsukune didn't know what to think just looking toward gin surprised.

"I'm serious y'know, I'm going to make Akashiya Moka my woman!" he finished in a cocky way, "wha…why is he saying this all of a sudden?" tsukune was thrown off about what has happened before hearing some noise inside the room from the glass window "its so nosy in there what's going on he asked himself now standing on his tippy toes to get a better look before being shocked at seeing girl's in their underwear.

"Sempai th..thi…this is the girl's ch..changing room" he muttered shocked before hearing a noise like someone had a camera, turning his head to come face to face with an evil looking gin "you know peeping is a crime tsukune, this doesn't look to good for you", I even have photo evidence to prove it, if moka-san see this there's no way she will forgive you" gin finished in a cold tone.

"Gin-sempai don't tell me you're trying to frame me" tsukune heart now beating so fast he thought it would explode "Did you guys hear boys outside?" they heard some girls speaking "you're so loud, now the heard you, I'll see you around tsukune-kun" gin laughed before disappearing in speed "look theres the little peeper, get him!" a girl yell calling out to the other females. "Noooooooo, why me?" a teary eyed tsukune asked while trying to run away.

**WITH KURUMU **

"That sneaky…. dog" kurumu said aloud after watching gin leave and tsukune being chased by angry females. She felt really bad for being mean to tsukune, wanting to apologize she followed them hoping to find the right time but ended up seeing much more then she expected. "I knew something was off about him, he was way too flirty for me" kurumu finished before feeling someone press themselves further on her back "so that's how it is" the person said to themselves making her look up to see sting peeking around the corner as well looking at tsukune being chased.

Blushing up a storm from the closeness kurumu moved out of the way before asking "wh..when did you get there?" she asked flustered, sting keeping a natural face answered " when he took the photo of tsukune peeping, I couldn't hear that well so I was trying to get closer" he said putting his hands in his pockets smiling "my bad" he said to kurumu who felt like she was being teased.

"Too close!" kurumu said face still rosy before hearing sting speak up "I'll be back, im going to check on tsukune y'know see if he will survive or not" sting said starting to head in the direction he seen tsukune leading the girls. "stupid sting and making me embarrassed on purpose, I'll get him back for that" kurumu said rubbing her hands together with an evil smile like she was making the most embarrassing plan for sting.

**WITH MOKA**

Moka was now outside walking to her next period class but a lot was on her mind "so much is happening at one time, and I feel bad for ignoring tsukune for as long as I did" moka finally thinking it was ok to talking to him again after she apologized. "But, I also wanted to spend more time with sting-kun and get to know him a lot better" moka said this time blushing a little unknowingly playing with her school bag thinking of what to do.

"But how will I approach him, ooh I'm so nervous, will he even talk with me?" moka asked herself thinking so hard that steam actually looked present on top of her head but was soon knocked out of her thoughts from hearing the voice of female students. "Did you hear that boy tsukune was caught peeping in the girls changing room window, they might kill the little weasel" some of them said thinking he deserved it. "Oh no, tsukune you didn't?" moka asked herself aloud like she was trying to convince herself.

Not too long after he was walking though the school yard before hearing a commotion, turning her head to the source she spotted her friend tsukune tied up and beaten by the other female students. "How dare you peek at us" one of them shouted out "do you have a death wish" another one asked, "wait, I'm telling you this was a misunderstanding" tsukune tried to say with a swollen face.

Moka suddenly made it up to them with a pleading face "tsukune" turning his head tsukune saw moka coming his way "moka-san", "tsukune Is it true did you peep again?" she asked him with sad eyes. Tsukune being an honest idiot answered truthfully, "It wasn't on purpose moka-san, I mean theres a big story behind it, this is all a big misunderstanding," he said. But moka was having none of it "it can't be…. no matter the reason, you would never do something like that would you tsukune, never ever,.. right?" moka asked him this time hurt that he really did do it.

"Well it's like this" tsukune started but imagined all the images of the girls, moka not wanting to hear anymore started to run off. "Moka-san, I really didn't mean to believe me" tsukune shouted to the disappearing moka "believe me" he then whispered so low only he could hear it. "Lets lock him up inside the supply shed" one of the girls was running out of patients, this causing tsukune to be tense "wha, wait you don't have to do th….nooooooooooo" you could hear him scream out in agony.

**STING AND MOKA**

**Gintama OST 3 - Women who ask whats more important work or me deserve a german suplex(start)**

"I can't believe tsukune really did that" moka said sad but angry "I need to go clear my head" she finished heading back toward the school in hopes of finding something to take her mind off the current events that took place. While she was walking back she saw sting walking toward the way she just seen tsukune "it's sting, oh no what should I do?" moka asked really nervous since out of everyone she knew, she was the only one to not have a proper conversation with said boy.

"I can do this, I can do this" she kept telling herself before boldly starting to pace her way toward him, "St..Sting-kun", moka called out closing her eyes as if the act would protect her from his vision(it didn't), turning his head to the voice "moka, hey whats up?" he asked walking toward her. Moka not thinking of anything was brought out of her thoughts by sting "how about we talk later ok moka, I'm looking for tsukune right now" he said still looking at her before starting to turn around.

"Tsukune was caught peeping again, I can't believe he would do such a thing" moka said sad but was interrupted by sting who all of a sudden sounded more serious "moka, are you not tsukune's friend?" he asked, his back still facing her, "well…yea..but" moka was starting to say but was cut off again. "So why is there so much doubt in your heart, if tsukune said it wasn't on purpose it's our duty as his friends to back him up one hundred" sting stated standing up straighter before speaking again. "For your judgment of him to be so easily manipulated, if I was in tsukune's position, truthfully I wouldn't want to be friends with you…moka" sting said with a serious tone finishing "if your friends don't have your back when you need them, then who else does that person have?" he finished before continuing to walk in tsukune's direction "I believe him y'know, if he said he didn't do it, that's more than enough for me to trust him until someone proves me otherwise".

Stings words were eating at moka, "no I'm such an idiot, sting is right I shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast about tsukune" she said thinking to herself before looking up at sting's retreating form "and now sting probably hates me, no…. I don't want that" moka said starting to increase her pace toward him. "No I don't want that to happened" she said now crying running full sprint, sting hearing fast paced footsteps was about to turn around only to be ran into by moka who was gripping the back of his jacket letting out her frustration "pl…pl..please don..dont hate..m..me, **IM SORRY!**".

Stings features softened as he let her cry in his back before speaking again "why… would I hate you?" he asked in a apologetic way for making her cry. This caused moka to look up to him with red eyes sniffing "you.. you.. said th…that you wouldn't want to be my friend" sting catching on immediately spoke "Maybe I worded it wrong" he said taking moka's hands into his before turning around to face her. "What I should have said was if you didn't care at all, I can tell you care for your friends moka, that's why I don't hate you, in fact that's what I like about you" sting said earning wide eyes from moka causing her to start blushing.

"Yo..you don't hate me?" she asked with shaky pleading eyes looking directly into stings for an answer. Shaking his head before answering "no I don't, moka as far as I know your kind and gentle, you care for your friends, even though the other you is tougher than most, even she has her own way of showing she cares for the people important to her" sting said in a mature way before picking his hand up and placing it on moka's face wiping away her tears before continuing. "Gentle moka or tough moka, it dosent matter" he said now placing his hand on her head "because here" then pointing toward her heart "and here" nothing has changed moka, your still the same sweet person".

Sting said now smiling before continuing" I like you however you are, just because you are moka" sting said making a apologetic face to her, moka was now seven shades darker than a tomato "St..sting-kun" moka said in a dazed state grabbing her heart as if it would explode. "So don't cry, it doesn't suit your pretty face" sting said causing moka to think about her dream. "He said the same thing to me in my dream" she said to herself amazed of this happening and without thinking she stood on her tiptoes and kissed sting on the cheek getting a blush from him "Tha..Thank you sting-kun" moka said whispering in his ear only to cause her to smell his neck "he..he smells so nice" moka thought to herself.

Without even thinking her face was heading toward his neck in a dazed way before sting called out to her knocking her out of her stupor " Moka..you.." sting was thinking before his face heated up a bit trying to change the subject for now "moka, there is something I need to do ill be back in a little" sting said causing her to pull back so fast and turn around so he wouldn't see her face. Steam was literally coming of her face she was blushing so hard "u..uh" (ye..yeah) she said in a cute way with one hand now on her face.

" I want to talk with you and learn more about you…. moka" sting said over his shoulder looking cool, now walking away from her causing moka to look in his direction "sting-kun" moka said with a happy look on her features "until next time ok, moka?" Moka just kept staring at him with her hand coming back down to cover her chest where her heart is before speaking "this feeling, it's so warm, I don't know why but everything about sting fascinates me, oh no what do I do?" she asked herself blushing while walking toward the school again with a heart about to explode in her chest.

**Gintama OST 3 - Women who ask whats more important work or me deserve a german suplex(end)**

**KURUMU AND STING**

Kurumu was now on top of a building looking down at where the girls were going to take tsukune. "These girls mean business, they dragged him across to the other side of the school just to take him where?" she said in a confused way before seeing them open an old supply shed and kicking tsukune in it. While kurumu couldn't hear what the girls were saying she could tell they were yelling at tsukune from their waving hands and body language.

"So what'd I miss?" sting asked finally landing next to her crouching trying to focus where she had her vision. "We meet again" kurumu said in a way like they were undercover spies, this getting sting to play along "Indeed, we see a lot of each other in our line of work, no?" sting said causing kurumu to laugh a little before turning her attention back to the shed. "They just threw tsukune in that supply shed over there, im waiting for a chance to free him," she said turning her gaze back to sting who was starting at her.

Blushing kurumu asked him "what…what's the matter?" still staring into his eyes, "you know… " sting was saying leaning closer to her causing her blush to darken "wha…what's he doing?" she asked herself flustered before speaking out in a cute tone she didn't mean to do "wh..what is it?" she asked him still watching him move in closer. Sting replying this time "you know…you have leaves in your hair right?" he said picking them out of her hair for her causing kurumu to fall face first because of other thoughts she had.

She looked up to see him smiling at her "that…that snake, he did that on purpose!" she thought now even more flustered than before out of embarrassment. "I'll get you back for this y'know" kurumu said in a voice that was betraying her true intentions, "yea, yea but until then let's try to get tsukune free first" sting said receiving a punch to his arm, "I mean it" kurumu whined before them turning to see the girls leaving. "Ok operation retrieve hubby commence" kurumu said getting up from her spot, sting following right behind her "roger, commander" he said in a sarcastic tone and mock salute.

**TSUKUNE'S LOCATION**

Tsukune was now being dragged into an extra supply room the school had "you're going to do time for peeking on us you foul beast" an angry girl said opening the door while another kicked him though the door. "We will come back when we feel like it, so that could be three days from now" one said causing tsukune to panic "TH..THREE DAYS!?" this getting him a glare "hum your right maybe that's too little how about a week" the girl said before slamming the door shut and using chains to lock it from the outside.

"Oh no, I need to get out of here gin-sempai will do anything to get a woman" ramming into the door to try to get out before closing his eyes in pain from the door "I need to get to moka or she will be in trouble". "Sting…kurumu where are you, I need you guys" tsukune now out of breath before hearing a voice he was so glad to hear "tsukune-kun, over here" he turned his head to the voice of kurumu but sting was also with her. "Man, they really did a number on you" sting said with a smile trying to defuse the atmosphere "you..guys" tsukune said in a watering voice of happiness before shaking it off "we have to get to moka fast, gin is trying to seduce her into becoming his woman" tsukune said in a panic.

Sting's face hearing this did the biggest one eighty ever, his smile was morphed into an expression that could kill with looks alone "Like hell she will" sting said with a cold tone causing kurumu and tsukune to be surprised. "Come on then tsukune, we have to go find moka" kurumu said jumping down through the window and cutting off his restraints with her claws. "We'll do more than that" sting said cracking his knuckles before turing to them "you guys ready?" getting a nod from the both of them they all set off to the school looking for their pink haired friend.

**WITH MOKA**

Moka was now currently on the roof of one side of the school peering out at the scenery, the moon behind the red sky, "the next time I see tsukune I'm going to apologize, no matter what" moka said more than a little determined. "I never want to make a mistake like that again when it comes to my friends," she says to herself before closing her eyes and an image of sting popped into her head causing her to blush. "Sting-kun, thank you" she said softly hand still on her chest before hearing someone talking to her, "so this is where you have been moka-san" turning to the voice she sees none other than gin. "Gin-sempai?" moka said confused of why he was up here.

"It's already evening and it's a beautiful full moon tonight" gin said walking toward moka before speaking again "you heard right, tsukune was caught by those girls and I hear he's being confined right now as we speak, you're not waiting for him are you?" gin asked with a evil smirk before enteringhis next phase of his plan. ""I don't know who took it…but these have been going around the whole school" gin said lifting up some photos of what happened. Moka taking them was shocked "th…this is…." But was interrupted by gin "that's right, the peeper" he finished in a I'm so cool way, starting to walk closer to moka, he puts his arm around her before speaking again in a pitying tone "let's not tell tsukune about this, it's so pathetic so just forget about him" gin said looking into mokas eyes.

Moka feeling really uneasy "um" she was about to talk but was cut off by gin "don't worry tonight I will comfort you" he said now with a grin like he's won. Moka felling he groping her screamed "KYAA, NO LET ME GO" she yelled trying to get him off "what, all I'm doing is holding you tenderly" gin said holding her in place "NO, YOU JUST FELT ME UP" moka yelled again. "Well I guess it is a full moon tonight isn't it?, on nights like these I have feelings of power and out of nowhere I suddenly lose control" he said smiling sickly before finishing. "So just give into it, cause when my urges come I can go crazy" gin said starting to lean in for a kiss but moka was having none of it.

"NOOOOO….STOP" She screamed while pushing gin with all her strength "WWAAAHH" causing him to slam into the roof top stair entrance. Looking down at the pictures one last time "tsukune…tsukune said he didn't mean to peep, so rather than these photos I want to believe tsukune that's why im waiting for him and everyone to return" moka said trying to give her reasons. The smoke that was made from the collision was starting to clear showing the face of a sickly grinning gin before he spoke.

" Haha, you're kidding right, how admirable I'm even starting to fall for you more and more moka" gin said before continuing "but you remember what I said, when my emotions are excited I suddenly lose control of myself" gin finished before hunching over "sem…sempai!?" moka asked a little afraid of whats happening. Gin is slowly turning, his hair and body growing wilder, mouth and claws going bigger and sharper, standing tall his body was transforming into that of a WEREWOLF!. "I'LL JUST MAKE YOU MY WOMAN BY FORCE MOKA!" gin yelled in his monster form starting to reach out at her "KYAA" moka screamed now terrified of him.

**EVERYONE'S LOCATION**

Before gin can grab moka they both hear voices "WAIT, OI" turning his head gin is staring at the brown haired boy who was locked up. "What how did you get here?" gin asked but was interrupted by moka calling out to them "KURUMU, STING, TSUKUNE" she said in surprise and happiness. Pointing behind him tsukune says "kurumu and sting rescued me" before kurumu started to talk "no one believed me but I saw it, gin-sempai called tsukune over and set him up, he was framed" hearing this gave moka a happy shock but gin was unhappy.

"You dare come and destroy our special moment" gin said with blood thirsty eyes before being interrupted "like I would even let someone like you be with moka" said sting walking from behind kurumu and tsukune. "It's you," gin said with venom "you're the one who made me look like an idiot this morning" gin said pointing at sting who replied "I don't know what i did but whatever, ill take credit for it since I'm going to kick your ass anyway" sting said causing moka to look at him "sting" she said aloud before gin had enough.

"BACK OFF" he yelled causing a huge amount of wind pressure from his howl alone. "I've got to get to save moka-san" tsukune said charging in causing kurumu to worry "tsukune wait, a werewolf is said to be as powerful as a vampire in strength so even if other moka attack's him even her chances are slim" she says hoping to be heard but was ignored by him. But sting heard her turning to her he asked, "so what you said is it true about his power level?" hearing this kurumu nodded her head "uh" they say both monsters have been rivals since the beginning of time. Still looking at kurumu sting finally turns his attention back "I, see" he said before his chained seal on his wrist was glowing a little causing his eyes, to also glow.

Kurumu suddenly felling an incredible force looks to sting only to see him with a natural face but there was light starting to build up around him "a…amazing" kurumu said in stupor looking at the beautiful display before it disappeared. Tsukune almost to moka reaching out to her before being tripped by gin "don't even think you have a chance in hell" he taunted tsukune causing said boy to fly toward moka grabbed her Rosario but it didn't come off right away "huh" tsukune asked before pulling and pulling, nothing.

Then gin was done playing around so he came over so fast and pinned tsukune to the ground but this time and explosion occurred "wha..what is that?" gin asked dumbfounded looking at the scene, before him it was moka starting to change into her true form "the rosary on moka's chest came off, was it just by chance that the seal broke?" kurumu asked actually interested."Red eyes, could..could she really be a.." gin said dazzled by her appearance "so thi..this is moka's true form?" gin asked a little too excited before continuing "this is amazing, even after transforming your even more beautiful AKASHIYA MOKA!" now jumping toward her catching her off guard "NOW I REALLY HAVE TO MAKE YOU MY WOMAN!" gin said almost near moka. Moka seeing this trys to deliver a open hand knife toward gin who starts to grin at her, with unseen speed he somehow dodges he attack and ends up ontop of the stair entrance in an instant.

"HE VANISHED, SUCH SPEED!" tsukune and kurumu shouted not believing what the just saw, "what are you fighting all the way out there?" gin asked in a cocky, showoff tone. "If a vampire's power is strength then a werewolves is their superior speed!" gin says jumping toward moka again, but sting had enough "do you ever shut up?" sting asked as soon as gin reached out to hit moka, sting dashed to them and gave him a crunching straight right to his left cheek causing gin to literally crash back where he came from, now walking in front of moka with his back facing her. "What the hell are you doing, didn't I say I was going to be the one to kick your ass?" sting asked cracking his knuckles, but this time with a face so serious he looked bored. This got different reactions from everyone; moka was looking at sting with a blush on her face for finally seeing sting again.

"St…sting?" moka asked herself with wide eyes, just looking at him was giving her a strange burning in her chest "wh..why does he have to go and do things like that?" moka asked with a voice like she was in a trance. Kurumu was thinking along the line of how in the world did he get over to moka so fast as well, "Sting how in the world did you do that?" she asked herself as if she would get an answer "now I have to find out what kind of monster he is, it's going to eat away at me until I find out" she said looking with shaky eyes.

Tsukune was actually worried for his friend so he tried to convince him it wasn't smart "sting I know your strong but didn't you hear what kurumu said?, she said he was as strong as moka, you could get hurt or worse!" tsukune called out to sting who still had his back facing everyone but gin. Standing up straight he started to talking to tsukune in a mature way "remember this tsukune" sting started before pointing to his back continuing "the wider a man's back, the bigger the burden they carry with them" he paused for a second before finishing "tsukune …my back's just too wide to lose" sting said in a serious way that made him look cool, getting looks of amazement from everyone.

"Sting-san you're…" tsukune was thinking but was cut off by sting again "I'm not going to lose, so don't worry" sting finished looking at the gin, who was now getting back up holding his face. "You cheeky bastard, that was just luck I want to see you try that again" gin yelled angered. "Sorry moka, but this is my fight" sting said now smiling a little punching his hand into his other causing white plasma to erupt from them. Seeing this moka spotted his wrist seal staring at it with wide eyes "is..is that what I think it is?, and what was that I saw just now?" she asked surprised before hearing sting speak again "I'll join you and the others after I'm finished ok, so wait for me" sting said more relaxed with his back still facing her, causing her to blush a little again "i…idiot, don't just go saying things like that" moka said but her voice betrayed her so now even more embarrassed, she walked off toward the group in a quick pace. Tsukune seeing this was again meet with a sharp pain in his chest "why do I keep feeling like this when moka-san acts so close to sting-san?" tsukune asks to himself.

Moka finally made it with the others turns around and folds her arms with a pout on her face, like she was annoyed muttering "stupid sting and making me feel this way" to herself with her rosy pink cheeks still aflame. Back to sting and gin sting heard what gin said so he put in his own two cents "you know, im actually kind of glad I get to kick your ass" sting said making gin question him "oh, and why is that?" smiling sting took a deep breath before closing his eyes all of a sudden sting opened his eyes to revel they were glowing red. "Because if you're really as strong as kurumu said you are then i won't have to hold my breath," sting said in a taunting way. This upset gin to no end "we will see about that, I gave you that first hit" gin said moving again too fast for eyes to see, "sting be careful, if you lose ill never forgive you" kurumu yelled at him with both hands in front of her chest.

**Bleach OST:Stormcenter(start)**

This got moka's attention but before she could speak sting spoke up "like I'd lose" he said keeping calm even though gin was on the move. "Now what, not so tough now are you?" gin said coming in and cutting sting's jacket on its right arm side exposing his tattoo "what is that symbol?" moka and kurumu where thinking at the same time. "You can't hit what you can't see" gin bragged still moving around sting going in for another attack "mieru" (I can see)sting said in a casual voice before speaking again "mieru…..mieruso"sting said again while still standing in his same spot he pulls back his hand lashing out to the right side of him and at the end of his fist was none other than gin who coughed up blood from the impact (think of when luffy punched bellemy) "ugh" gin said while flying all the way back before hitting the fence smoke trail following him from his blinding speed.

"A..Amazing how was he even able to see him?" kurumu asked aloud, even moka was speechless "how was that even possible", he predicted where he would move and connected in time, sting just what are you" moka asked watching as sting fixed himself standing back up before speaking "didn't I tell you I wasn't going to hold my breath…get up" sting said but this time looking down at his wrist "I think it's about time I show you some of my power" sting says grabbing the attention over everyone again "wh..what does he mean his power?" asked tsukune who thought sting was using his strength all along.

"You mean to tell me he hasn't used his power yet?" kurumu asked astounded, moka was thinking a mile a minute but tried to keep a calm face "I want to know what he means by that" moka said aloud letting the others hear as well. Sting now starts to look up at the sky and inhale a huge amount of air, the others seeing this wondering what he was doing until all the lights around them started to burst scaring kurumu and tsukune a bit "whats going on" they asked before looking back to sting now seeing something amazing there was light from the bulbs that just broke flying to stings…mouth.

To everyone around it looked like a million fireflies where going toward sting before the strangest this happened next, he was actually molding the light particles. "What, How is that even possible?" tsukune yelled out no longer able to contain what he's seeing before him. "Divine jujitsu" sting said while drawing all of the light into a ball in his hand before eating it "wow that actually didn't taste half bad" sting said wiping his mouth like he had a full course meal, "but to bad for you sempai because this is where I make quick work of you" without another though stings arm start to glow with an unimaginable white light (imagine when kizaru's limbs light up). Now getting back up gin was about to use his ace in the hole to beat sting, sharpening his claws on the concrete he had an evil smirk on his face "you're not making this easy for me, so you left me no choice" gin said without thinking, dashing at sting.

But sting spoke "idiot, you're the one who left me with no choice " sting said before executing his powers with grace," (White Dragon's Stigma)" sting said ducking under gins sharp claw delivering a powerful uppercut to his midsection, this caused the ground beneath them to implode. Gin face was beyond in pain, spiting up blood "uuggh, cough..cough." gin couldn't breathe because his own blood was blocking his air way "I need to move before he hits me again" gin thought to himself before realizing something…he couldn't move at all! "M..My body I…I can't move it" gin thought in panic, sting speaking knocking him out of his thoughts "you're probably wondering why you can't move?" sting said pointing to gin's stomach "that's because I placed a restriction rune on you, your pretty much paralyzed" sting said surprising moka and the others again. "What are these powers he's using?, I've never seen or heard of anything like it before?" moka asked in amazement.

Now charging up his power to finish gin in a combo "( _Hakuryū no Tsume_) (White Dragon's Claw)" sting said slamming the punch right into gin's chin launching him airborne while destroying the ground they were on as well. As soon as sting seen gin airborne he started to windmill on the ground coating his legs in Holy magic before increasing his speed "(Hakuryū no kami no kiba)(White Dragon's Divine Fang)". The energy it gave of was so powerful that the air made a thunderous noise almost like lightning was piercing the sky. Gin seeing this head toward him "SHHIIITT" he screamed after the attack brushed past him but the energy was so powerful the pressure around it damaged gin. Now falling toward sting he starts to flip fixing himself before landing on the ground jumping back to get distance. "Damn that hurt, what the hell did he just do?" gin asked since now his whole top half was smoking leaving only his pants looking like rags.

"Well shit, Looks like I missed" sting said in a monotone voice annoying gin to no end so now pointing "you're going to regret coming here, and after I'm done ill get moka for myse…" gin said but was inturrpted by sting "I'm not sure you understand the situation you're in" sting said looking at his wrist seal before looking back to gin "you're not going to beat me". Gin looking into sting's eyes before smirking "hahaha " gin starts to laugh before dashing at sting again but this time he was using some type of Chinese stance "kenpo ogi" gin said bringing back his claws in a circular motion "woldo" gin said performing a continuous spinning motion looking like a drill coming toward sting.

Sting seeing this took a karate back stance while bring his left hand up before holding it out in front of him while holding his right fist near his waist Kami no shōgekiha (divine shockwave) sting said before punching at the air causing the sound of a sonic boom to occur kicking up dust and pushing it away fiercely before gin even was near him causing gin to laugh. "You're so nervous you missed by a mile" gin said cockily before reaching out to strike stings face before sting replied in a serious tone "who said I missed?" still looking toward gin with his hand still out in front of him, to everyone else it looked like he did before out of nowhere gin's form was being distorted and bent like he was warping "what is this?" gin asked surprised before a powerful burst seemed to completely blow him back with so much force the fences around them dent out of shape "fly" sting said before dashing to where gin was falling spinning on his heels " "Wa..wait, hold on we can talk this over" gin said trying to negotiate with sting as he was falling but sting was having none of it "stop joking, since when does the weak get to chose the way they die?" sting said with a cold stare scaring the sh** out of gin. "Sting-kun, is amazing" kurumu said stunned with wide eyes "ju..just what on earth is he?" she asked again but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Don't worry too much I might not kill you" sting said before his right had started to make a noice like it was vibrating extremely fast glowing a bright white before sting said "5000-Ton kibo no burēku (5000 ton scale break) sting said using the momentum of his spin and the turn of his hips absorbing an intense among of power causing the air aound everyone to pick up. The blow hit gin right in his face as he was coming down, the blow was so powerful it made a high pitched noise that caused everyone to go deaf for a couple of seconds now before a loud aftershock was heard.

**Bleach OST:Stormcenter(end)**

Gin was now flying super fast toward the others unconscious "yo, moka want the last go at him?" sting asked already had passed gin her way. Moka now wearing a devious smile "well aren't you quite the gentleman" moka said in a teasing manner "I would love to" she said jumping up to meet gin's body kicking him in his already unconscious face before yelling "KNOW YOUR PLACE" gracefully landing back to the ground, you can see gin go off the side of the school building.

Tsukune was wincing from the blow moka gave gin "you guys don't think that was a little too much?" tsukune asked before moka replied "not at all, he dare clam me, he was a fool, if someone tries to do so they better prepare their bodys" she said looking at sting who was now joing the rest of the group. But tsukune pointed to himself, hopeful she was talking to him, but sting heard as well saying "is that what you really what?, I might be too rough" sting said getting a huge blush from both kurumu and moka. "Wha.." moka couldn't get her words out she was too flustered.

So instead, she started to walk up to him, before stopping right in front looking him in the eyes "What on earth were those powers you used earlier?" moka asked, also peaking the others interest. Sting knowing he can't tell them he's a dragon slayer, made up a truthful fib "I'm a border being and that was my magic," sting said causing moka and kurumu to be shocked. "How is it even possible for a border being to be that strong?" moka asked herself with a calculating gaze before asking another question "what is that tattoo on your arm?" she now asked wondering about it earlier.

Sting thinking how he should answer "It was a tattoo I got back with my childhood friends, you know being young doing stupid things" sting said with an unmoving expression trying to play it cool. "You don't say" moka said not buying it fully, so to get back at him for not telling the whole truth she pushed her luck. Walking up to him with a sway in her step she got so close to him starting to get on her tiptoes before talking in his ear "that was so nice of you, trying to protect me, I would think that a reward is do" moka said pretending to lean in to kiss him on his mouth.

Sting actually had the decency to blush a little "moka..what ar… but was cut off by moka placing a finger on his lips "shhhh, don't speak" she whispered to him advancing some more. Kurumu for some reason was getting a feeling she didn't even know she had until now when it can to sting…jealousy(them feels). Kurumu grabbing her arm "what does moka think she's doing?" kurumu asked alittle on edge. Tsukune on the other hand was about to fall over, no way was this happening in front of him "wh..wh…what the hell is going on here?" he thought as the scene before him was slowly making him upset.

Moka literally an inch from stings face now had a devious smirk before turning her head, but this time she quickly licked the spot she was about to bite on his neck, this causing sting to moan a little. Then without warning she bit into his neck getting a quick jump out of the boy, while he did this moka was starting to suck in his flavor. While sucking his blood she tasted more than one flavor at first but after about three seconds it started to mold together and make her feel…warm. Without even knowing it moka was starting to grind on sting, putting one of her legs in between his own, she started to moan out loud causing sting to hold her up while his face darkening from her moans.

Right now moka was thinking this is the best thing she has ever tasted in her life, moka actually starting to sweat, huffing for air before drinking some more, pulling out still breathing heavily now placing her head in the grove of stings neck "that was….amazing" moka whispered in a beyond dazed state and feeling extremely hot. Now picking up her head, her and sting make eye contact again but moka could not control herself, so she starts to really move in for his lips. Kurumu seeing enough comes up to the two of them and breaks them up "that's enough you two, you do realize we are on school grounds right?" she asked them like she cared about the rules for once, but by her doing this it knocked moka out of her stupor.

"what was that for succubus?" moka asked glaring at her a little irritated "moka-san, its late we need to start heading back to our dorms" tsukune said holding out her Rosario seal trying anything to make this nightmare stop. Moka looking at it for almost six seconds before taking it with a sigh "fine, we should head back before our teachers start patrolling" moka said before turning and looking sting in the eyes again "until we meet again, sting" moka said to him while getting a reply "Uh(yeah), until then…moka" sting said returning back to his natural way of speaking with a smirk on his face also placing his a hand back in his pocket with his other on the spot she enjoyed. Even after putting on the Rosario moka continued to look at sting until her transformation was finished allowing her to fall in his arms.

Kurumu stepping up "don't worry ill drop her off at her place" she said getting a nod from sting "alright, be careful" sting said handing moka to kurumu. "Don't worry we will be fine" she said to reassure him before taking off. Tsukune finally speaking again "I'm just glad no one ended up hurt, well except for gin-sempai" he said causing him and sting to laugh while walking toward their dorm rooms.

**NEXT DAY**

"Extra…Extra" tsukune, moka, kurumu and sting where calling out to students who were walking by handing out their first ever newspaper article. "Look it's moka-san and kurumu-san, they are so pretty" the boy students shouted with hearts in their eyes. Moka hearing this tried to give a fake smile trying to be nice before turning around to put up a new ad for what happened to also cause the damage on the school roof. "Did you hear what happened last night, I heard they where redoing the roof since it wasn't done in so long" one student said "yea they left a pretty being mess up there" said another before walking up to kurumu and taking a news paper and reading it. It explained how ginei, was the real peeper and he was framing others in his failing attempt .

"Sting-sama look over here, over here" girls where lining up to receive news papers from their idol "ok, one at a time girls" sting said with a smile causing them to yell "KYYAAA, STING-SAMA KAKKOII!" "IDOL-SEMPAI!", this got moka to turn her head and look at sting with all those girls coming up to him. One word could describe moka's current feeling about the situation…jealous. Still looking in his direction with puffed cheeks like she was pouting "look at him enjoying those compliments, it's not like he's that good looking" moka said knowing he was good looking, turning her head with a huff before the wind picked up causing her to turn her head back in stings direction because it was blowing on her face.

But while doing so she saw the wind blowing through stings hair while he had such a humble smile on his face, this made moka blush so fast that it made her almost dizzy " don't, don't make such a face" moka said to herself but it was aimed toward him. Still looking at him now holding her chest with one of her hands as if it might explode he did the worst thing that could happen right now. He turned his vision and made complete eye contact with moka, this couldn't be happening so turning her head so fast her eyes wondering anywhere but at him blush darkening "oh no, he saw me looking at him" moka said pretending to be fixing ads on the board "wh…what do I do, what do I say..i mean I haven't had time to apologize for what my other self did to him" moka said cutely looking like a tea kettle that was about to boil over.

But hearing tsukune talk helped to avert her attention "though I never expected that this would become our first newspaper clubs first job" tsukune said laughing a bit at their luck "right?, moka-san" he said now turning around to see moka still fiddling with ads but moka hearing him looked down and saw he was almost getting a view of her underwear "no looking up now" moka said kicking tsukune in his face a little causing him to get knocked out. "Oh no tsukune, moka I think you over did it" kurumu said in a little panic.

The paper tsukune dropped fell to the ground showing a picture of ginei and the story behind the incident, nekonome walking by picking it up when it blew to her feet "that idiot, always getting into something" she said referring to gin who was now being chased by and angry mob of females and was full of injuries. Sting finally finishing up starts to walk back to the group "hey guys, just finished handing out the rest of my papers" he said looking at his nails before faking to huff his breath on them before finishing with a polish rub on his jacket. "I know, you can thank me later" he said in a joking tone before being interrupted by kurumu "oh quite you, besides I also handed out all my papers so muhh" she said sticking out her tongue at him getting a "wow competitive much" from sting who was wearing a mock hurt face.

"Whatever, me and you have culinary ed anyway so let's pack up so we can head to class in 30" kurumu said to sting getting a low grunt from him "yea,yea what are we supposed to be making again?" he asked her actually forgetting about what It was called so kurumu turned to look back at him with a smile "Alloco and Choripan, they are foods from across the world and I want to get an A so let's hurry" kurumu said stepping up her pace. Moka hearing this was kind of jelly that kurumu can spend time with sting outside of the club "I wish I could spend more time with sting-kun" moka said twiddling with her fingers.

"Moka-san lets walk together ok" a more than happy tsukune said thinking nows a good time to get closer to moka, but while he asked her, her focus was on the talking pair kurumu and sting who were laughing about what happened in class the other day. "It's ok moka-san ill walk with you, ok" tsukune said again trying to comfort her only to be interrupted by sting "Moka, I was going to wait till later but… I wanted to talk to you about yesterday" sting said looking somewhere else with a blush on his face not trying to make eye contact with her. Hearing and seeing this made moka feel too many emotions at one time "I also wanted to talk with you about yesterday" moka said hastily like this is what she was waiting for.

While they walked away from the others were both thinking "why do i start feeling funny every time moka and sting are together all of a sudden" kurumu and tsukune both thougth at the same time.

**SCHOOL COURTYARD**

**One Piece OST - Gold and Oden (first part)****(start)**

So as the two started to walk off moka was so nervous she didn't know how to apologize to him the way she wanted to. "You know about yesterday.." sting was starting but was interrupted by moka "im very,very sorry please forgive me" moka said cutely while bowing her head a little and her eyes were shut as if it would shield her from his gaze before continuing fiddling with her pointing fingers. "I'm sorry that I bit you, and probably made you feel awkward, please don't hate me" moka said getting sting to tell her "like I could ever hate you" This making her blush twice as hard now before repling "well…well, I know I'm nothing like my inner self; I'm not strong or confident.

I know I'm not as pleasant to look at and...um…my assets aren't as big as hers," moka admitted still messing with her fingers more self conscious "I don't want you to not like me because I'm not like her" moka said looking so vulnerable causing sting to smile and speak. "Remember what I said to you before, moka?" he asked getting her to look up into his eyes nodding before he softened his gaze "It's alright because to me it doesn't matter if you have bigger busts or not as lovely, it doesn't matter because I know nothing has changed and you are still the same girl who cares for others," sting said bringing his hand up cupping her left cheek giving her a look of longing before continuing "it might not seem like much to you, but by you just being the way you are, is more than enough for me" sting finished with a humbling smile causing moka's head to almost explode "S...Sting-kun" moka said aloud, touching at his hand while it still soothed her face, she started closing her eyes enjoying the comfort of his hand, moka was thinking while blushing more than ever "Watashi…Watashi…..Watashi wa Sutingu daisuki" (i…i…Im in love with sting) moka said to herself with a feeling she never felt before.

"You know I don't really mind you sucking my blood that much, I know you're a vampire and sometimes you have a craving for it every now and then" sting said turning his head with a small blush on his face before scratching the side of his cheek. Moka seeing this giggled into her hand thinking it was so cute when sting got flustered.

**One Piece OST - Gold and Oden (first part)****(****end)**

But before they could finish talking both where knocked out of their own world by the voices of other students turning to see them all now gathered around a score board of who passed the recent tests they have taken "Yeaaaaa I passed, in your face" one student was extremely happy "darn, I almost had it" another was sulking .

Seeing this sting and moka gave each other a smile before walking toward it finding out tsukune and kurumu were also heading that way "Moka-san, Sting-san" tsukune came over to them looking as if he was a bit uneasy about what his score might be. "I'm to scared to check, someone check for me" tsukune and the others heard more students talking. "Well the moment of truth" sting said walking, heading toward the board with moka and the others following. Once they arrived to the board they all started searching for their names "look its moka omg, not only is she beautiful but she is extremely smart too" her fanboys screamed praising her.

By moka's name was the number thirteen(13) this got her to look over to sting who was looking at her with amazed eyes "whoa moka, that's amazing, I don't think I did anywhere near as good as you" sting said "Look, look its idol-sempai he's so hot and smart, I want him to tutor me" sting's fangirls were shouting causing even nice pink haired moka's eye to twitch in annoyance. True to their word by sting's name was the number twenty-one(21), "whoa sting look you got the twenty-first spot" moka said happily clasping her hands getting him to joke about it "wha..no way I winged it" he said actually astounded now turning his head to the rest of the gang "what about you he asked tsukune and kurumu who strangly had a cloud over her head "wow moka-san, sting-san you did so well I only ranked one hundred and twenty eighth(128), maybe you can help me study sometime?" he asked them but was looking more toward moka. "sure me and sting would love to, right sting-kun?" he asked him but he was slowly tiptoeing away.

Realizing he was caught "hey, sting-san where you walking out on me" tsukune asked in mock hurt before the three started to laugh having a nice time together. Being the way he is sting had to pick at her "kurumu sooooo…. What did you rank?" he asked with a smirk causing her to jolt in place sweating really heavily "um… we need to head to culinary class or we'll be late" she said now snatching the back of his jacket and white dress shirt before dragging him off muttering things like "stupid test, and dumb show off blond haired idiot" she said increasing the grip she already had on him "GAHHH" sting actually yelped before both disappearing in the school. Sweat dropping from both moka and tsukune's head before tsukune speaking up "I guess we should head to class as well, want to talk together?" tsukune asked moka. Nodding her head with a smile "yes, I would like that" she replied as both of them started to walk and talk happily, but from a little distance a young girl was watching the group before their departure's "….Moka-san"

**Ending Theme**

**Soul Eater Ending 4-(Full Strength)**

**Chapter end**

**AN: there you have it everyone; I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it.**

**Also don't worry about the fight with gin it was a quick one purpose it was to just introduce him, also their will be more questions you probably have answered next chapter. **

**I bet you are all wondering why I gave him and kurumu a class together well, hehe we shall see next chapter wont we. **

**I also will give moka her time with him so do not fear**

**I love gintama's ost so that why i have it in here alot sorry it give me them feels.**

**I wonder if anyone knows who the young stranger is? **

**Find out next time**

**P.S. review and share your thoughts on my story and its progress**

**Thank you for all my supporters**

**Ja mata ne!**


	5. Chapter 4 (Memories Good and Bad)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Fairy tail (If I did sorry tsukune fans, but he would not be the main male character of R+V).

AN: hello again everyone, I'm happy that my stories views are increasing. I will fill in the holes that some of you might be thinking about don't worry. Also even though this will be canon to R+V I will have my author twists too it as well so fear not.

**Sorry to all my fans for the long wait! It's just that i've been so busy because of work and college but thankyou for being patient!**

This chapter will be at Yokai Academy only.

P.S. think of my recaps like they do for The Walking Dead episode game or Wolf among us game! You can imagine whatever music you want played while reading the recap thinking about it.

Hope you enjoy my new chapter!

**RECAP**

"**I see you finally made it here"**

"What do you mean, what has you on edge?"

"**If my intuition is correct, I would say they are searching for whatever cause the destruction the occurred earlier this week"**

**UNKNOWN PLACE **

"Sir we have just returned from our patrol, it seems like whatever was there has been moved or escaped somehow"

"Excellent, I will do some investigating myself in the mean time look and see if there are anymore leads within the school"

**TSUKUNE AND CO**

"Is this high enough?"

"Whats with these weird looking ads"

"GIN SENPI WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING UP THEIR SKIRTS!"

"What where is everyone, I thought our club just started is it over already?"

**WITH MOKA**

"I'm so embarrassed, oh no, I wonder if tsukune really did peek, what if sting didn't leave earlier and saw too?"

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

"Moka-san wa..wait for me!"

"Moka-san it wasn't on purpose"

"well they are always together but they don't really match, even though I think I've seen her kissing him on his neck a couple of times"

"Kya what's wrong with him all of a sudden"

"I'm at as much fault as you two, so don't apologize…really"

"who the hell was that guy?"

**WITH KURUMU **

"That sneaky…. dog"

"so that's how it is"

**STING AND MOKA**

"I can't believe tsukune really did that"

"moka, are you not tsukune's friend?"

"For your judgment of him to be so easily manipulated, if I was in tsukune's position, truthfully I wouldn't want to be friends with you…moka"

**WITH MOKA**

"KYAA, NO LET ME GO"

"Well I guess it is a full moon tonight isn't it?"

"I'LL JUST MAKE YOU MY WOMAN BY FORCE MOKA!"

"don't even think you have a chance in hell"

"What the hell are you doing, didn't I say I was going to be the one to kick your ass?"

"I'll be over after I'm finished ok, so wait for me"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE"

**NEXT DAY**

"look at him enjoying those compliments, it's not like he's that good looking"

"Whatever, me and you have cooking ed anyway so let's pack up so we can head to class"

"like I could ever hate you"

"Remember what I said to you before, right moka?"

"it might not seem like much to you, but by you just being the way you are, is more than enough for me"

"sure me and sting would love to, right sting-kun?"

"I guess we should head to class as well, want to talk together?"

"….Moka-san"

**Opening Theme:**

**Blood + opening 3 (Colors of the heart)**

Chapter 4

(Memories Good/Bad)

"….Moka-san" a young girl who was wearing a black witch's hat with a matching cape while also displaying high white leg stockings and the rest of her school uniform. This girls name was Yukari Sendou a flat out genius and also the very person to take the schools number one spot for her amazing grades. While she was watching the retreating form of the very person she was thinking about she was greeted by people who seemed they wanted to give her complements on how wonderful she was (yeah right).

"Congratulations yukari-san it would seem you have taken the number (1) spot again as always" this mysterious person spoke with a hint of annoyance before continuing with a sickening grin on their features. "As I'd expect from the girl genius of yokai academy, even though you're just (11) it seems you get to skip ahead to high school for nothing" they said still smiling "so listen up, please don't go around acting all high and mighty because in my eyes you are just an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk".

Hearing this the young girl was a little uneasy "class representative?" looking at him with worried eyes before the president started talking again. "You know just your presence is enough to make me sick, get lost half breed" he said with a voice now full of hate but this also drawing the attention of nearby students "no way look it's the class president talking to the hafu girl, she's in so much trouble now.

Growing tired of things the president moves a little closer to yukari before whispering in her ear "after all you are a witch aren't you?, just looking at you makes me want to puke, I can't even believe you're in the same grade as me its annoying" he said bitterly.

This actually was hurting yukari's feelings, so she used her magic wand to make some rocks fly off the ground and strike the class president in the back of his head enraging him future then he already was. "Hahaha, you definitely deserved that" yukari said trying to play as if she wasn't hurt by his harsh words, but still the class pres wasn't going to let he get away with what she just did to him "you little shit, I'll gut you!" he yelled now trying to strike her before out of nowhere "STOP!" a more than willing moka called out trying to protect yukari from being hurt.

This surprised the president a little "I'm sorry I know I have nothing to do with this but I can let you use violence toward girls" moka stated with a determined face "Moka-san" tsukune seeing the situation trying to call out to her wondering why she just jumped into the argument. More students were now surrounding the scene "look, look it's moka she's trying to stop the pres from bullying the little girl" some were talking among each other.

Seeing this the pres knew he couldn't continue here "there's too many spectators now, damn" he thought to himself wishing he could have finished her off when he had the chance. Before turning to walk off he had some final words to say before his departure "you had better remember this yukari, no one will save you next time" he spoke with venom before speaking to his followers "come on lets go her smell is making me sick" he said now with all three walking off making their way through the crowd.

**KURUMU AND STING**

Sting finally convincing kurumu to let him go so he could walk on his own, but as both teens were walking down the hall they were talking about what they think will happen in class when get there before sting brought up something. "You know I don't really mind this class anymore because at first I thought it would have been hectic if I was there by myself" sting started to say to kurumu while they continued down the halls "but truthfully I'm happy that your there to keep them off my back" before turning his vision to kurumu giving her a smile "seriously, thank you.. kurumu" he said making eye contact with her as they walked causing her to blush a little before looking away with a huff "yeah well… think what you want but I only do it because we wouldn't get any work done if they kept bothering us every time we took a breath".

Kurumu said while looking to a random wall with folded arms pushing up her bust-causing sting to laugh again before speaking his mind "even if you say that's the reason for you doing that, I'm just glad that you can be there with me" he said with a straight face not even knowing the impact his words would have.

"H..how can he say things like that with such a straight face?" kurumu asked herself blushing trying to bring her blood pressure down but also not trusting her voice to talk but she tried to speak anyway "ye..yeah" and like she thought it came out sounding as if she had the squeaks now causing her to blush even harder before being interrupted by stings voice once again "You know one day, there will be a time when we reflect upon the moments that everyone had experienced together…you, me, tsukune and moka, we'll even share the same warmth… the same feelings of joy and even some days of heart ache, but someday…someday we will think of those moments as happy memories… for sure" sting said looking back to her with a mellowed face and with a soothing smile "so let's make happy memories… together…kurumu".

Kurumu couldn't take it for some reason those words where too much for her making her face heat up as if she was catching a fever "st…sting-kun" she said aloud with shaky eye's but also squeezing her hands on her skirt before speaking "Sting-kun your amazing you know" she started to speak still with shaky gleaming eyes of amazement "huh, how so?" sting asked continuing to look into her eye's before she spoke again "you can do anything you want, but I have to put all my effort into something and truth be told it always ends up bad".

Kurumu said now voice sounding like it was wavering "It's so frustrating, why am I so incapable compared to you and moka…sting?" she said while unconsciously placing her head on his chest looking down with closed watering eyes causing them to stop walking. "In a way… I want to be like you and moka …sting" she finished sniffling a bit before sting started to decided what to do now placing his hands on her back and comforting her "don't be" he said also closing his own eyes now hugging her before continuing "truth be toId, I never really put my all into everything, most of the time it seems that way but it's really because I just do them the way I think is right" sting said pausing for a second before continuing.

"Even if I know I should do things differently and even if you say you feel the way you feel, the fact that you're always doing your best is proof that your underestimating yourself" he said while feeling kurumu calm down a bit before she looked up into his eyes mumbling his name "s…sting-kun" she said with a unusually pretty teary eyed face while increasing her grip on his shirt causing him to continue his speech "that's why…I think that while you're always giving your all to do your best, by you doing that right there… is already better than what I've been doing" he said with a mature seriousness before telling her "you're more than fine the way you are…kurumu" sting finished now putting his hand on her head with a small smile "so don't cry…alright?" those words made kurumu start for feel lighter on her feet almost too light "I know I'm in love with tsukune, but for sting to be able to say something like that to me it makes me feel like I can do anything".

She said to herself still looking up to him with new feelings starting to build up inside her. Now wiping her eyes free of tears "thanks sting-kun I really needed that" she said sounding more like herself but she was still blushing a bit. "I want to know everything about him" she thought to herself looking more confident "but I wonder if he would let me know all of him?" she asked with a cute look as if she was debating on it.

"It's nothing really" sting stated now turning his head to the side before being pulled along by kurumu "come on we have to hurry or we will be late" she said now with a big smile on her face "he…hey slow down" sting said with a look of terror as he was pulled like a rag doll.

**WITH YUKARI AND CO**

Currently yukari, moka and tsukune where sitting outside in a food courting area talking with one another"Oh Thank you, thank you sooo much, you really saved me back there, My name is Yukari Sendou" yukari spoke with an amazingly powerful glee. Hearing this moka remembered that name from somewhere "I heard that even though you're in the same grade as us you are only eleven years of age, and even ranked number one" moka finished really impressed by the little girls feats "wow you're really smart aren't you yukari-chan?" moka asked her happily.

"What she's only (11) and she's in grade school?" a dumbfounded tsukune asked himself to make sure he heard right. Feeling embarrassed by the praise of her role model she starts to blush while making it seem as if it's not such a big thing "wha.. I'm not.. it's not..that cool…I mean im just…" but she was so nervous before really speaking her mind " you're the one who's the cool and pretty and even sweet person moka-san, you know I actually…I…I" she said with her hat covering and shadowing her eye's before looking up and jumping toward moka catching her in a hug "I wuvv you moka-san!" she said getting a surprised look from moka and tsukune both.

"WHHHAA" tsukune shouted not believing this was going down in front of him. "Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall I feel in love with you a bit more, but after you saved me today I have made up my mind" now pressing her head on moka's pillows please go out with me, is that bad to date someone like me?" yukari asked with puppy dog eyes before moka answered "as a friend yeah of course" YAAAAYY I'M SO HAPPY!" yukari yelled with joy.

**KURUMU AND STING**

Now almost nearing their class they started to come into contact with a lot more students who seem to notice kurumu and sting's presence "look it's kurumu-hime and sting-sama" some said while others used their school nicknames they were given by their fans "look, look it's the Blue Vixen and the Golden Idol" some said with hearts in there eye's. While now sting was looking to the side with his hands in his pockets while sporting a blank look on his face while kurumu was walking next to him now flicking some of her hair out of her face with closed eye's making it seem like they were models down a runway "I can't stand when my hair get's in the way sometimes" kurumu was actually thinking while to their fans it looked like they had sparkles around them in a picture perfect moment.

"It's the culinary duo" some more students said in utter shock "they are really here… right now, in the hallway…unbelievable" more finished before kurumu and sting finally reached their culinary classroom "well here we are" said a excited kurumu now holding onto stings arm sleeve before someone purposely bumped into kurumu "hump, you shouldn't block the door way vixen-san" said a person with light brown hair in twin pigtail style with dark chocolate colored eye's and glasses. This person without a doubt-loathed kurumu because of her closeness with her idol, this girl was none other than Kemiko Kaiden.

"Why..you, you're always bothering me what's your deal?" and annoyed kurumu asked now stepping away from sting with her hands on her hips, moving her face so they can start attacking each other with their visual lightning "hardly, you're the one who's always so close to sting-sama"she said ramming her forehead against kurumu's as the both fought for dominance.

Sting seeing this gave a quick sigh before some brave soul was dumb enough to step on his shoe "oh my I'm so sorry I thought your foot was the place mat" said an average looking boy with lime green hair and hazel green eye's, this person was Tatsumi Ishida a boy who disliked sting because of his closeness to his blue haired beauty kurumu.

"Are you even serious right now?" sting asked with an I'm about to put work on this clown kind of tone. "Again it was just my imagination I thought your foot was something else, no hard feelings right Golden Retriever" he tried to disrespect sting before sting had his own comeback "if I'm bothering you that much we can go somewhere else so you can beat me up as much as you want, and then you don't come to class for a week for some odd reason, until you find out you dreamed the whole thing because I knocked you out".

This caused tatsumi to grit his teeth and growl "like you could" he said to sting showing sting's words got to him before stings face turned slightly serious "want to find out?" he said walking up to tatsumi causing the boy to back pedal a bit. "Alright that's enough you four there will be no fighting in my class" said a teacher who had long purple hair and orange colored eyes with a beauty mole under her bottom right lip and looked like a model to her students, this pretty women was their culinary teacher Youko Yamomoto.

" You all know if you battle in this class it's a battle with your skills as a cook!" their teacher said to them "So how about a Yokai Two on Two Cooking Challenge!" the teacher said before finishing "The Akuma no Taiketsu (Devil's Showdown)!" after hearing this kurumu was interested "I'm listening" she said turning her full attention to her teacher. "To settle disputes between students… there are rules to them of course" the teacher stated getting slightly more serious. "For a challenge there are things you need to even hold this duel, firstly would need an authorized professional that can prove that the challenge is official, second there would be odd number of judges but me and a few students will be that for today" she said holding up two fingers before her third came up.

"And third, meaning both parties must agree on the challenges conditions, so by fulfilling these things the challenge is arranged" she said now even more serious than before "those that oppose each other must make the others surrender with their cooking, so If you're going to raise the stakes what better way than to put your ability on the line, but make sure no one's life is not at risk with your winning and losing demands" she finished before her features returned back to its natural appearance. "Akuma no Taiketsu huh?" kurumu thought to herself before kemiko interrupter her thoughts "I accept, the thing is will my opponent," she said looking toward kurumu with a cocky smirk as if she had this in the bag.

"She is really pissing me off, sting we are going to accept this challenge" kurumu said looking at him before sting gave his own input "yea I don't mind, let's do it" he said with a we can pull it off smile. "Like you can beat me a culinary genius sting-san, even if it's a team battle there is no way for you to win" an overly confident tatsumi stated while trying to look cool in front of kurumu pulling his hair back.

"Enough chit chat make your stakes for this challenge so we may begin!" their teacher protested making kemiko speak now looking toward sting a little with a blush, kurumu seeing this was thinking one thing (oh hell no) "If you lose I want to… make sting-sama my lover!" she said pointing at him with fire in her eyes and causing whispers around the class "whoa.. She just confessed in a strange way, how bold".

Some students were talking around them while hearing this tatsumi gathered his own courage "if we win I want to take kurumu-hime on a date and sting-san has to walk around the school for a week in his boxers" he said with a blush that turned into and evil smile. Hearing this also got a blush out of kurumu for picturing sting in his boxers "we love you sting-sama but please lose!" some girls shouted wanting to see him in all of his glory.

"We accept" surprisingly it was sting who said it without hesitation, getting a look from kurumu he got her meaning behind it "all we have to do is win right?, so let's win" he said smiling at her "that knuckle head" kurumu said in her head with a smile on her face. "Alright but if I win you have to give up on sting-kun and leave us alone, while also wearing a sign that says I was a jerk to kurumu the sexy blue haired queen of yokai" kurumu said with crossed arms and looking at the ceiling laughing like proper rich girls do in anime (the ho,ho,ho laugh).

"Oi" sting said with a sweat drop on his head before turning his attention to tatsumi "if I win you have to apologize for all the times you annoyed me to no end, but on your hands and knees while wearing a maid's outfit with a sign on your back saying I liked to cross-dress since I was a little boy" sting said with an even more evil grin than tatsumi had earlier causing said boy to sweat.

"We accept" kemiko said getting a quick turn of the neck from her partner "n...now hold o…" but he was cut off by his teacher "Since both teams have agreed the showdown shall commence" she said before telling them the dish to cook "the main ingredient is BEEF, you four will be making Beef Stroganoff, you are going to be judged for creativity as much as taste" the teacher said before walking past them so she can take them to their stations "follow me" but a figure coming into view spoke **"Wait, I would like to be a judge in this cook off as well" **said a smiling figure causing youko-sensei to turn her head in surprise "Headmaster?!"

**MOKA AND CO**

While walking through the hallways moka was also not alone, with her she had little hands that were clinging to her breast as she was walking causing her to moan from her sensitivity "wow moka-san's chest is even bigger than it looks!" said a more than happy yukari. "Is that moka, wow is that girl groping her?" some of the students were asking each other with the males of course with hearts in their eye's because of the sexual display before them.

"It's so soft I feel like im dreaming" yokari stated before moka and her started to fall to the ground because moka was reacher her limit "stop…. For some reason I can't move" she said in a paralyzed state. "WAIT! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING!" a flustered tsukune asked while his tongue looked like it belonged in a snake's mouth.

"Oh it's you, please don't interfere because I know all about you Tsukune Aono" she said before standing up continuing "Grades are middle of the middle, Athletic Ability: average almost like a human, no Hobbies or Special abilities you're a picture perfect ordinary boy" she finished while tsukune looked like he was on cheaters for being busted "you and moka-san are like the sun compared to mouse, you're just way to different!".

"I love moka-san and I don't what her to be brought down because of people like you, that's why I'm declaring war on you…Magical Wand!" yukari chanted "I'll make sure you never come close to moka again!" she finished before out of nowhere brooms started to fly out of nearby closets and attack tsukune "wait…whaaa" tsukune said trying to run away.

"Tsukune" a worried moka called out to her friend "hahaha, its magic I used my magical wand to control those broom sticks, because im a witch and using my magic ill fight off any boy that tries to get close to moka" she said to a dizzy eyed tsukune and whoever else was listening that was male. A no dizzy tsukune now speaks about what yukari just said "I bet you wouldn't say those words to sing-san" he said starting to get off the ground "sting-san you mean Sting Eucliffe, the Golden Prince?" a surprised yukari asked almost if she couldn't believe it "that's right he's the only sting-san in this school" and annoyed tsukune continued.

"How can you be friends with not only moka-san but idol-sempai as well, I don't believe this!" an astounded yukari said aloud looking at tsukune as if he was snot hanging out of someone's nose. While this was going on the class pres from earlier was ease dropping from around the corner "that little shit, just you wait" he said before walking back off.

**KURUMU AND STING**

The entire class was taken to a room that was just behind the culinary classroom that look almost identical to a professional chef kitchen (think of the kitchen off Top Chef)"here we are now take the side you will prefer before we begin" said an actually excited teacher almost as if she wanted to see their full potential. "We will take the right side, Youko-sensei" kurumu said while her and sting started to walk in their stations direction.

"That's fine but remember the term for this battle is Beef Stroganoff," their teacher stated while kemiko and tatsumi finally made it to the left station "Behind your counters resides all four of your chef's attire" and like she said there was white robes and hats for them to use. While they started to put on their gear sting found a long white headband, now wrapping it around his head(like how naruto wears his) "Kyaa- idol-senpai, so hot!" his fans were yelling with hearts popping out of their sockets, kemiko also seeing this was blushing too hard and had to turn her vision elsewhere so she could concentrate. "Wow sting that looks pretty good on you" kurumu said to him while her own fans we going crazy "blue princess do your best, we love you kurumu-hime!".

Even though tatsumi agreed he would share kurumu with no one so as possessive as he is "after this match kurumu will be my girl, I can't wait to see the look on his face when she becomes mine" tatsumi said now eyeing sting with a smirk before looking at kurumu and blushing "my love, soon it will be you and I enjoying each other's company" he thought to himself. After seeing them fully ready "you know you actually look like you would be a good wife with that apron on" sting said to kurumu with a smile causing her blush to turn 3 shades darker and elbow him in the side "Alright all of your cooking ingredients is located in the refrigerator behind your stations, both teams will have (1) hour to complete their dishes before class ends, Me and the headmaster with this student will be the judges of this match" she stated pointing to the two near her before now lifting her hand in the air for a couple of seconds bringing it down "**good luck young ones"** the headmaster said looking to kurumu and sting smiling "you want me to lose don't you?"sting asked but was interrupted by youko-sensei starting the match "NOW BEGIN!".

**ONE HOUR LATER  
><strong>"Hmmm, these dishes are all good it's almost too hard making up my mind" the teacher said while giving her own opinion on the meals set in front of her. "But...I noticed one thing that made me finalize my decision" she said now closing her eyes and crossing her legs and arms "kemiko, tatsumi…both of your meals were delicious and were professionally monitored" she said before switching her vision to kurumu "kurumu and sting you're meals were also exquisite and the precise display of creativity shows how excellent both of your skills are as fine cooks" she said before turning slightly more serious.

"That's why…I have made up my mind on who has won this battle" standing up and refolding her arms gaining all of her classes attention "there is no way we lost, I know Yamamoto-sensei is just being nice" said a cocky tatsumi as he was waiting to hear his teams names called. Squeezing her hands kurumu would be lying if she said she was not nervous, after all sting was on the line and she also did not want to go out with the green haired snob "please be us, please be us, I… I don't want to lose or be away from sting-kun!" she yelled in her head without even noticing what she was thinking until her eye's slowly started to widen at her realization of her words.

"What am I thinking…i..it's because he said we would be together to make happy memories right, so…so there's no way I want that to be taken away from us!" she said blushing aware but trying to deny her new feelings. "The reason why I chose the dish I wanted you four to cook isn't because I wanted to know who's dish was slightly more delicious or which had more appeal ….no those were key factors…but I chose this dish because I wanted to see whether or not it could show the true face and feelings of the cook preparing it!" she said in a lecturing tone "the face of the cook?" asked a confused kemiko who couldn't understand the meaning behind such heavy words.

"That's right kemiko, the true face of a cook comes out when there is something more than just them at stake" she said before being interrupted by the headmaster **"A dish can make the face of the one who cooked it appear in your heart just from tasting it, in other words it's a dish only the cook could make, a dish with creativity" **he said with an actual serious face and his hands in front of him making him look professional. "That is the kind of cooking…we respect, and we respect the people who made it" finished youko-sensei "THAT'S WHY THOSE ARE NONE OTHER THAN…."

She shouted rising up her hand before pointing in the winners directions "KURUMU AND STING!" Hearing this kurumu thought she was hearing things she was so nervous "wha..wait sting we…won?, WE WON!" she cried with joy throwing herself on him giving him a bone crushing hug while sting laughed giving her a big smile " yea we did it, together…kurumu" he said to her causing her to look up.

"Today… I can say that down the road this was one of my happy memories that I was able to make with sting…I don't want this to end…never!" she thought now placing her head on his chest feeling his warmth. "WHAT, THIS IS BULLSHIT/NOT FAIR!" yelled an upset kemiko and tatsumi eye's filled with anger showing they don't agree with the decision of the match, hearing this Youko-sensei was about to speak before the headmasters hand came in stopping her, now speaking his own two cents "**I wouldn't expect an answer any different from what you two have just said especially when you can't understand the feelings of your opponents".**

He said causing them and everyone around to quiet down while listen to his words **"While you were overconfident and so sure of your victory the feeling you gave off while cooking was so boring and insulting to a true cook, while kurumu and sting on the other hand were not just cooking for their own gain, it was the fact that they had each other's faces in their hearts!" **the headmaster said now putting his hands behind his back continuing** "The expressions that they showed us while they were cooking made me want to try their food more and more, that's why you can never understand** the** feelings of those who have people more important than themselves the way you are now, so grow, get stronger and then maybe one day you can make a face that will change the people around you as they have!"** he finished causing kemiko and tatsumi to look to their opponents with wide eye's.

Gintama OST: Koko wa Samurai no Kuni Da(start)

"I couldn't have worded it better headmaster, though I am quite curious as to what was really on your mind kurumu, sting to make you have such faces?" asked Youko-sensei with a knowing smirk on her face while her vision was now focused mostly on kurumu for her answer. Kurumu seeing her teacher's gaze started to fiddle with her apron while blushing trying to think of the right words "i…" but before she had a chance to talk sting spoke his own answer "like the old man said it's because I was thinking of kurumu… and how our group wouldn't be the same without her…if she wasn't there it wouldn't feel right y'know… almost as if your missing an important piece to a puzzle meant to shape your life…I wanted to be with her when we decided to make those moments we would never forget" sting said with closed eye's smiling before opening them "that's why… I can say that I'll never forget this moment…ever!" he finished looking mature with his vision toward his teacher getting a smile "aren't you a man of words sting-kun…well said" stated an impressed youko-sensei.

Hearing his words caused kurumu to stare at him in amazement "sting-kun" she said her blush darkening "Even though I say I love tsukune I…I don't want to fight these feelings anymore but…but…" she was saying to herself still staring at sting who saw her looking at him before giving her a closed eyed smile "I'm glad we can stay together and be with everyone… kurumu" sting said causing her heart to be heard in her own ears.

"YAAAH, THE PRINCESS WON/IDOL-SENPI EVEN THOUGH WE WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED WE LOVE YOOUUUUU!" sting and kurumu's fans yelled, but kurumu ignored them and was thinking of what was on her chest at the moment wanting to speak her mind, blush still fresh "sting..i." but she was cut off again but his time it was the bells signaling their current class was over.

"Alright everyone I hope you learned something from this amazing battle today, and great job you two," she said to sting and a jumpy kurumu. Seeing this youko-sensei spoke before leaving "speak now forever hold your peace" as she left the door with the headmaster behind her with a smirk on both of their faces. Kurumu getting her teachers meaning causing her blush to increase tenfold, sting now finishing taking off his cooking wear and heading toward the door before stopping pivoting and facing kurumu while the sun from the outside window was hitting his face the right way "Min'na de dekakerute mimashou…kurumu" (let's head out together…kurumu).

Sting said with a normal smile but the scenery that was shining on him increased his comforting smile, kurumu was still blushing while increasing her pace to meet him." Watashi wa, kono ni tsu ga owaranai yō ni shitai "(I want this day to never end)"Watashi, Watashi Motto shitai…Motto…Motto, Motto, Motto… Motto, Motto….(I, I want more…more….more, and more, and more….)" She was saying with happy tears forming in her eye's before wiping them away and giving her biggest smile yet "Watashi wa Sutingu-kun toko no yōna-nichi ijō ni shitai!" (I want more days like this with sting-kun!) She thought finally making it up to him and grabbing his hand to pull him "Zutto" (forever).

Gintama OST: Koko wa Samurai no Kuni Da(end)

**TSUKUNE**

The brown haired boy was now walking towards the club room while yukari had moka with her and causing pain for him earlier it ended up with him just leaving to let out some frustration on the whole ordeal "yukari thinking she can just stop me from being with moka, who does she think she is?" he was asking no one in particular before spotting some people who looked familiar "huh that looks like… oh it is sting-san and kurumu. "Sting-san, Kurumu" tsukune said now waving in their direction.

**KURUMU AND STING**

While they were both talking kurumu had to ask because it was eating away at her so doing what she thought would get his attention she grabbed him on the arm of his jacket and looked down causing her hair to shadow her eyes. Sting seeing this gave her his full attention "nan da?" he asked waiting for her to speak before feeling her grip on him increase "what you said earlier about without me with you, you wouldn't feel the same… did you really mean that?" she asked now looking up to him with gleaming eye's that showed her desire to know.

Sting still looking into her eyes immediately answering her without hesitation "I meant every word" sting said with a serious face causing kurumu to blush turning her vision before looking back up into his eyes "sting-kun I also f…" kurumu was starting to learn that fate hated her and her timing skills as she was cut off by someone and someone she knew all too well "Sting-san, Kurumu" they both heard turning to the voice "Tsukune/Tsukune-kun!"

**KURUMU AND CO**

Kurumu now thinking of what to say to change the subject of what her and sting were just talking about was now biting her lower lip. But tsukune noticed something and brought it up immediately "what's going on kurumu?, why are you holding onto stings jacket?" he asked looking at her causing her to look down at her hand that was still gripped around stings jacket arm. Now jumping away from sting and turning her head to look elsewhere while trying to explain herself because she did not want tsukune to see her red face.

"It…it's nothing I…I was…I mean, we were walking together to the clubroom from our last class!" she said sputtering her words but turning around again seeing tsukune's condition she tries to use it to distract him and change the topic. "Oh no, Tsukune your hurt!" she said moving up to him and checking his wounds causing said boy to pout at remembering his painful experience "please don't remind me, it was a nightmare" he said as they all started to walk and talk together.

**CLUBROOM**

"Yukari Sendou?" both sting and kurumu asked looking to each other for a second before kurumu turned her head away as if she looked any longer she would have thoughts. "Yeah that girl is such a pain!" tsukune said with all his cuts and bumps on his features.

"And even though we have things to do thanks to yukari-chan I can't even speak to moka-san" he said upset while sting looked at him "it's that bad huh?" sting asked as if he was a little uninterested, with his chair reversed so his arms rested on the head of his chair while his chin was on top of his arms.

Kurumu hearing that moka would not be in any time soon was actually happy because it meant she could have more time to get closer to sting "now is my chance to get closer to sting-kun…but I don't feel right tying in front of tsukune-kun" she thought pulling at her hair "what do I do?".

Sting now speaking up "well you said she was a little kid right?, so maybe she is just someone who doesn't know how to express her feelings as well as we can" sting said sitting up a little straighter "I mean if you ask me she sounds confused about what she really wants!" he finished getting a look from kurumu "trust me she's not the only one" kurumu said with a small blush on her face.

"I guess but for her to be so violent to everyone who gets close to moka is too extreme!" tsukune said rubbing his cheek hoping it would ease his pain. Kurumu now speaking on what she heard "Well I've heard rumors about that girl too, I mean even though she is called a girl genius or something, it sounds like she's a selfish little kid and no one in her class likes her because of her continuous pranks" kurumu said leaning forward a bit "really?" sting and tsukune asked in sync but they didn't know yukari was listening the whole time outside of the window.

"I will totally destroy the closeness between moka-san and tsukune and idol-sempai!" yukari said almost too happy "magical item Warawara-kun!" sting all of a sudden felling a magical energy from somewhere "what was that?, that was definitely magic" he was thinking to himself trying to pinpoint the location he felt it. Sting's arm now moving without his permission without even knowing it, toward kurumu's face now cupping it in his hand causing said girl to blush beyond repair "s…sting-kun" she said looking at him before he and she realized that they were getting closer and closer as time passed.

"A"(huh/um) sting said as he was now in kurumu's personal bubble "wha..what is sting doing?, wait this must be a dream" kurumu was thinking now blush increasing as they got closer. "Kurumu I.." But before sting could finish his lips were kissing on her…neck, "mmmhhh, wait sting wh…What are you… doing?" kurumu asked now hot and bothered while starting to force him back a little but found him overpowering her and that made her feel more hot.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TO DOING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" an extremely flustered tsukune asked with a little blood coming from his nose "i..i don't know i… can't control myself" sting said in between kisses on kurumu causing said girl to almost faint taking the words sting said into a different way then what he really meant. "YOU NEED TO STOP THIS! " tsukune yelled again peeking through the holes in his hands that he used to cover his face.

Now laughing twice as hard yukari used the dolls hand causing sting's very own to lift up and grope kurumu's breast "ahhhh, s…sti….sting-kun no…not in front of tsukune" kurumu said in a cute voice so vulnerable It actually made sting blush "but...please…be gentle" kurumu finished huffing almost as if she reached her limit. "Kurumu really I can't control my body, its moving on its own!" sting said beyond flustered from her words but she was not listening to him at all.

Yukari now taking out a second doll "I didn't forget about you tsukune-san" she said with an evil smirk moving the doll to make him walk over to kurumu and sting "WHA…guys my body it…it's moving on its own!" tsukune yelled to sting and kurumu, while sting being the only one to hear since kurumu was in a daze "yea mine too, what the hell is happening?" sting asked aloud.

**WITH MOKA**

"Oh no I'm late everyone is probably waiting for me" moka said to herself before nearing the clubroom hearing voices "MY BODY IS MOVING ON ITS OWN!" she can hear tsukune yell. "The classroom sounds so lively today" moka said with a smile now opening the slider door "Sorry for being late to the club, what's wrong everyone?" moka asked before her heart fell out of her ass from seeing sting kissing on kurumu while he was also grabbing her breast earning an aroused noise from the blue haired female casing her to get extremely livid, actually causing the door post she was holding to crack form the force of her powerful grip.

"MOKA-SAN ME AND STING CAN'T CONTROL OUR BODIES SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT!" tsukune yelled in panic "WHA!?" moka asked still looking at how sting was kissing kurumu on her neck. Now moka had enough, there was no WAY IN HELL she would let the boy she is interested in, be controlled into kissing another girl other than herself. While moka was thinking those thoughts her own Rosario was glowing bright red showing inner moka was far from pleased. "That blue haired wench HOW DARE SHE!, look at her she is living this up...oh what I'm going to do to her the next time i see her" inner moka said in a way that was similar to someone who was having a mental breakdown(think of the Ren & Stimpy episode when he blacks out on stimpy and his equally dumb cousin Sven omg LMFAO) "she's as good as dead" she finished causing pink haired moka to try and tell her inner self, not to go over board. But out of nowhere tsukune used his own hands to lift up kurumu's skirt knocking the girl out of her stupor "KYAAAA" kurumu yelled before all you could hear was slapping noises echoing.

**MOKA AND CO**

"OK SOMEONE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT GIRL, IM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW!" an enraged tsukune yelled with a steaming face and a huge handprint showing he was slapped from earlier. "lets calm down alright everyone" moka's attempt of defusing the situation even though she was also upset but was trying to defend the little girl. "Nyaah" a bratty yukari said sticking her tough out at both tsukune and sting "so that magic I felt from earlier was you?" sting asked her also rubbing his sore cheek but his slap wasn't as tender as tsukune's.

"That's right it's because im a witch" she said a little to happily "a witch huh?" sting asked actually thinking about it, kurumu was on the side of sting with a tomato red face still staring at sting the whole time while she was also really jittery in her spot.

Moka seeing this was starting to feel upset and was about to speak but tsukune knocked her out of her current thoughts "You're way too easy on her moka-san, you have got to tell her that she is being a bother, I mean it's for yukari's sake as well!" tsukune finished before moka had to think "I suppose…"but her words caused yukari to wonder if she was really getting on moka's nerves "am I really a hindrance to moka-san?" she asked herself feeling bad all of a sudden.

"if yukari-chan is always with you moka-san then wont she lose all of her friends and end up totally alone!?" tsukune asked not knowing that it caused yukari to jolt in her spot but sting saw it "I don't mind I'm a genius after all, and I don't want such low ability friends" she said before lowering her witch hat to cover her eyes "so I don't mind, after all I was always alone from the beginning" she said looking up with a hurt but forced smile. This also caused everyone to quiet down and look at her feeling some pity except for sting "she is…"Sting was thinking to himself squeezing his hand a little.

"Yukari" tsukune said now really feeling guilty, reaching out to comfort her before out of nowhere a metal pan slammed ontop of his and stings head causing him to spit out blood in a comedic way but sting just stood there unfazed.

"HAHA, GOT YOU GOT YOU!" she was laughing but the she noticed she wasn't getting an reaction out of the golden idol. Looking at him she could see his eyes looking at her as if he felt sorry for her "why…why are you looking at me with such and expression" she said to herself still looking at him before stepping back and turning around running in a full sprint.

"Hey, you little" tsukune was yelling about to give chase before something grabbed his shoulder causing him to look back. Sting was now looking at tsukune before shaking his head in a don't do it way "I'll go try to talk to her" sting said starting to walk off before kurumu and tsukune called out "sting-kun/sting-san" now walking up to him tsukune began to speak his mind "why are you going after her, if she wants to be that way we should just leave her" tsukune said still upset but sting started to talk surprising him with his words "she's hurting…y'know" sting said still looking forward without turning around to face them.

"In your eyes she might seem like a little brat that likes to play pranks on people and shuns others who get near moka and she might even be a bit annoying" sting said before his voice turned extremely serious "But…what I see is someone trying to get people to notice her the only way she knows how!" sting said before pausing for a second "can't you see it in her eyes… at all?, she's crying out from someone to save her from the hell she's living in!" sting said facing everyone with a face they never would have thought he could make "loneliness is a pain no one should ever have to bare, I should know…because I was once…like yukari" sting said before turning back around and walking off to find the young girl. "Sting-san/Sting-kun" everyone was thinking while looking at his retreating form. "Sting-kun was also lonely, just like me?" moka thought with a hand to her heart now turning to tsukune upset "it was awful of you to get angry at her tsukune" moka said in his face "whaa why are you mad at me?" tsukune said in his defense.

**WITH YUKARI**

_**Vampire Knight:Ost Uncertainty (start)**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"That girl is only 11…, man she is so bratty I mean why do we have to be in the same class as that baby?" some students were talking about yukari as if she wasn't even there. "She even wears that disgusting witch costume" another said laughing "witch huh, aren't they closer to humans?, you have no reason to even be at this academy little shit!" more where taunting her.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"That's right no one would ever want to be around someone like me, it's fine…I don't mind being alone" yukari said to herself with a expression betraying the words she just spoke. Not paying attention to where she was going she ended up bumping into someone "owww stupid, hey why don't you watch where you're walking!" yukari finished looking up only to bump into the worst person possible "you're the one who bumped into me yukari-san! How rude, you are a damn shame to the academy" this person said getting yukari to back up in fright "cl…class representative" starting to move closer to her so he could whisper "remember when you discraced me in front of all those students earlier?, I'll never forgive you for that!" the rep said with a nasty long tongue coming out of his mouth "I've been waiting to get you alone".

**MOKA AND CO**

"Why can't you understand yukari-chan's feelings like sting-kun did, don't you feel sorry for her at all?" moka said with concern for yukari and sting before heading off to find them. "Moka-san" tsukune said reaching out to her "well, you do really get the feeling she is a witch, after all it could be because most monsters hate them" kurumu said looking a little sad thinking of the face sting made talking about how he was just like yukari "Stink-kun what happened to you?" kurumu said looking as if she was in her own world.

"Hated race?" tsukune asked causing kurumu to focus on him "Yea don't you know? It's hard to tell whether a witch is a supernatural or human right?, so long ago they were called boundary beings like sting-kun is but only we know what he is".

"Anyway they are said to be able to walk the realms of both the human and supernatural worlds, but today there race is called half-breeds, and discriminated against" she spoke before continuing "but not only are they hated here but in the human world as well, sting-kun and yukari must have been in a world of their own" kurumu said now feeling bad thinking about sting. "Maybe she really was all alone all her life" kurumu said causing tsukune to look as if he killed his neighbors dog.

_**Vampire Knight:Ost Uncertainty (end)**_

**WITH STING**

As sting was continuing to walk through the woods, he could feel a cold breeze all of a sudden but what was strange was it had a smell almost as if he was near some ice. "Where is that smell coming from?" sting said walking still looking for yukari's last spot he smelled her scent now turning his head he spotted what looked to be ice on the side of a tree.

"What?, how is there even ice in the middle of spring?" sting asked looking around because this factor was impossible of occurring. But then all of a sudden sting heard a scream that sounded like it belonged to yukari so without batting an eye sting ran as fast as he could toward her voice "the hell is this smell, it's almost as if…" sting was thinking moving through the trees with grace but he could smell more people than just yukari.

**WITH YUKARI  
><strong>

"AYHH" yukari screamed as she was thrown harshly against a jagged tree "so disgusting, a witch is such a disgusting being" the talk class rep said as his body was slowing morphing gain scales and hideous razor sharp teeth his and his underlings true form were LIZARDMEN . "Understand, we have no need for a girl like you in our school so why don't I just rid this academy of you permanently!" he said causing a scared yukari to try to use her magic wand to protect herself from them only for it to be destroyed in a single bit by the class rep "so boys what do you think we should do with this little shit?" he asked his clique "I know why don't we eat her whole, im sure no one would miss here" one of them said. "Hum, your right maybe I should just gobble her up in one gulp!" he said now opening his mouth so wide he really could finish her quickly "try not to kick to much, you might give me indigestion" seeing this yukari was terrified now screaming at the top of her lungs "KKKYYYAAAA".

**YUKARI AND CO**

"KKKYYYAAAA" yukari was yelling waiting for everything to end only to next hear a sickening crunch like noise. Noticing it wasn't her because she felt no pain she opened her eyes to see someone with their fist digging into the face of the lizard formed class rep "UUURGHH, YOU BASTARD" the rep said grabbing his face in agony. "I…Idol-senpai?" a shocked yukari called out before she heard sting talking " if any one of you lay one of your nasty hands on yukari…" sting started with his hair covering his eyes before bringing them into view "I will kill all of you!" he stated with a bored seriousness and the chain seal glowing once more causing his eyes to glow with a demonic look causing an unbearable amount of pressure on the lizardmen around him.

"Wh…what the hell, those eyes their almost as if he's…" the class rep was speaking aloud before behind sting the aura he gave of started to form into a huge elder dragon looking at them with the same demonic and powerful eye's from sting that caused them to freeze in place "my…god, this is unreal" the two behind the rep said falling to their knees looking like all was lost and the world was ending.

"Yukari-chan, Sting-kun you're alright!" moka was happy she found them before anything bad happened but then she also noticed the other monsters around the two and how sting was letting off an uneasy amount of killing intent. "Moka/Moka-san" sting called out now out of his serious mode a bit and yukari was now worried for both sting and moka's safety not wanting them to get hurt because of her.

"Please idol-sempai, moka-san get out of here they will try and hurt you if you don't leave!" yukari yelled in a pleading tone hopefully to get them out in one piece but yukari didn't feel stings KI because it wasn't aimed toward her so she was thinking he just go a lucky hit on the rep when he wasn't looking. "Who's running away?, like hell because I know that I have someone to protect!" sting said now walking a little further in front of yukari just as moka made it over to the two before sting started to talk while staring down the lizardmen "it's ok i'll easily lay my life on the line for you yukari" sting said with a small smirk before moka also spoke her mind "don't act so tough, it's alright to ask someone for help when you can't make it on your own".

Moka said with a small smile while tuning her gaze to sting "you say that you love me, but what you really want is for someone to be kind to you right?" moka said now looking back to yukari "aren't you just playing pranks so people will notice you" moka said thinking of stings words from earlier but this surprised yukari "wha..what are you saying you two? Get out of here, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to either one of you!" but even though she said that sting and moka didn't budge and inch.

"We're not leaving you yukari, because I and sting-kun both were always alone before meeting the friends we have now. That's why we want to help you, and also why we will never leave you alone yukari-chan…never!" moka said with a happy yet sad expression showing her pain for the girl. Sting hearing moka's words couldn't help but smile before continuing on his own speech " you said you where ok with being alone right?... Chigau(no/wrong), you say that no one would want to ever notice someone like you…Chigau(no/wrong)" sting now turning and giving her a warm smile "yukari… no one was made to be alone…no matter who they are.

So let me and moka be there for you, so you don't have to hurt anymore!" sting said now turning back and walking to meet the lizards to kick their ass "besides I would never be able to look at myself in the mirror if something happened to you knowing I could have did something to stop it from happening". Yukari could not believe that moka and sting were willing to risk so much for her "idol-senpai/moka-san…why?" she asked herself with small tears forming in her eyes.

"Sting-kun" moka said while her vision was on his back "sting-kun were you always carrying such a burden with you this whole time? You are always so kind but afraid to tell others about yourself, I want to know…I want to know the real you!" moka thought to herself watching sting start to talk to the lizard men. "You guys are all so pathetic, to think you can act so high and mighty teaming up on a young girl" now cracking his knuckles and bearing a intense look on his face "I won't be as nice as she would have been…so pucker up" this caused the class rep to get annoyed "this has nothing to do with you, why are you even interfering? If you get in m way I'll kill you too" hearing this stings face go 3 times more serious if it was possible "idiot…this has everything to do with me" sting said before a burst of power propelled off his body so fiercely that the ground and dirt underneath him was knocked everywhere "if you mess with yukari then you're pretty much messing with me so I'm just treating you how anyone else would if their family was in this predicament".

Yukari was next to moka amazed by the unwavering will sting had "s…sting-san" but moka was blushing thinking about stings words "sting-kun, I'm so glad that I met you… I'm sure one day we can talk to each other about everything, at least that one of the desires of my heart" she said with a genuine smile. Hearing and feeling his power the rep knew he could not take sting on alone "we need to work together to beat this demon" he said getting nods from the other lizards but sting had one more thing to say to them.

"You know… the weak can only humiliate those who are weaker than they are, that's why you're all so pathetic so ill just end you all in one move!" sting said before bringing his hands up to his mouth while inhaling "Hakuryu no Hoko! (White Dragon's Roar) he yelled before out of nowhere a enormous white laser shot out of his mouth hitting the ground in front of them since he didn't want to erase them from existence "W..WHAT THE HELLLLLLL GGURAHHHHH!" all the lizard men were blasted away with so much force that even though the shot missed them the pressure around it caused all the trees and them to be blown away within a 70 foot radius (his roar is a lot weaker because of the seal mind you).

"A…AMAZING!" yukari and moka shouted beyond dumbfounded by the display of power "MOKA-SAN, YUKARI-CHAN!" everyone turning to see tsukune and kurumu running up to them "are you guys alright" kurumu asked before she seen the destructive pathway of stings attack "I'm guessing that's a yes then?" she said with a sweat drop "yukari I'm…sorry about before maybe if I would have understood you a little better yukari-chan…" hearing this her tears were starting to build up again "even after I did such mean things to both of you" sting now making it to them "what was that, I didn't even notice you do anything to me" sting said looking to the side with his hands in his pockets before looking back to her and smiling.

**Vampire Knight:Ost- Forbidden Act (start)**

"So from now on lets be friends so that none of us are alone ok yukari" sting having his way with words didn't realize the effect it would give yukari "you…guys…uuhhwwaa!" all of a sudden the young witch started to ball her eyes out "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she was crying as hard as she could while sting looked away into the distance "there's nothing wrong with crying, especially when it's a heart as fragile as yours…so from now on I'll try to be there so you won't have to cry anymore" sting said trying not to look at her so she would not feel uncomfortable while she was crying.

But surprisingly she got up off her feet and ran into him and hugged him really hard "m…moka-san said… that y…you were alone before too, is that true?" she asked with her face still in his stomach "yeah its true, because like you im also a border being" he said now thinking it was time he shared something's about himself "you see I never got to meet my parents I was an orphan who found out both of my parents died not to long after I was born" sting said still rubbing yukari's head "I don't know why but I felt terrible, at first I thought I was alone because they didn't want me like my very existence was a nuisance to them".

Moka hearing this couldn't believe it, sting wasn't just alone because he didn't have any friends he was literally alone for so long "sting-kun didn't have any family? How cruel, why should anyone have to ever experience such a thing, he must have been hurting …no still hurting…sting-kun" moka said as her own eyes started to water just hearing about that "but while growing up that's when I meet my foster father, he taught me all I know today and if it wasn't for him I wonder if I would have had the courage to make my first friend".

Then now sting's face started to look more pained from remembering, "one day something happened and it caused me to lose my foster parent as well because he was murdered" sting said not wanting to tell them he was the one who did it. "But after years of pulling pranks and anything I could to get people to notice me… I was hurting on the inside but I would never admit it to anyone, it was almost as if maybe someone seen me when I am weak and vulnerable they would pity me but…I didn't want that either I just wanted what everyone else around me had" tsukune and kurumu where dead quiet listening to his past story. "So just like you yukari I wasn't liked by too many people at first even after I finally made my first friend" sting said closing his eyes with a small smile "Lector".

_**Flashback**_

Before sting was a small red wine colored cat with a blue open vest on their hands and knees "my name is lector…please train me" the little cat said actually shocking sting "what, you're not afraid of me like everyone else?" sting asked almost as if the cat would be scared and run away from him like everyone else but the cat just raised its head "no I'm not scared one bit you were so cool and strong, I want to be strong just like you!". Hearing this sting smiled a little "well I'm not going to lie this is going to feel weird having a cat for and apprentice" he finished laughing before turning around "if you're sure that's what you want…iku"(let's go). Lector now looking up "thank you so much…thank you!".

_**Timeskip One year**_

Sting was sitting out in an open field while lector was standing in front of him "sting-kun they wont believe me when I tell them how strong you are, its getting on my nerves!" lector said with a voice as if he was on the verge of tears "its fine let them say what they want I'm used to it now" sting said with a fake smile trying to calm lector down but his words only caused the cat to be more upset. "No it's not ok I…I won't just sit back and let them say what they want" lector started now tears flowing down his face "I…I DON'T LIKE WHEN PEOPLE MAKE FUN OF MY FRIENDS, WHAAAAHHH!" lector was now crying as hard as he could and gaining a thoughtful look from sting "there is a really strong person that I look up to who just like me, I promise that I will defeat him one day for you….lector" sting said now patting the cat on the head "so let's get stronger together ok partner!" this caused lector to clean his tears and look up with more determined eyes "Y..Yeah".

_**Flashback end**_

"That's pretty much what happened in my early childhood years…amongst other things" sting said to everyone around him now smiling a bit before starting again "sure I'm sad sometimes and wish things could have been different for me growing up…but I am also grateful, because what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger….and that's why….yukari you're strong and you're only going to get stronger" yukari now letting him go to backup and look up in his eye's "I won't curse my fate at all because if I didn't experience those things the events of my life would have probably been different and I wouldn't have meet moka, you or kurumu and tsukune" he said closing his eyes once more "s…sting-kun" moka's blush was increasing along with kurumu's.

"So even though we were dealt a short hand it's up to us to change how things happen around us…so let's change are lives for the better ok yukari?" he finished causing moka to unconsciously walk up to him and take yukari's place now hugging him with teary eyes "moka-san… why" tsukune asked himself looking at the scene in front of him "why…cant you understand my feelings!".

Tsukune painfully thought turning his head not wanting to see the intimacy anymore. But he was not the only one who felt this way because our blue haired friend was starting to hurt more than tsukune "moka is always three steps ahead of my one and it hurts…it hurts watching them get so close, I know I'm just acting on my feelings but these are real right? I mean I still love tsukune-kun but I feel myself drawn closer and closer to sting-kun…I'm so frustrated!"

She said looking away while gripping her skirt so hard her hands turned pale white not allowing blood to flow. Moka still had her head on stings chest and could not help but hug him "he's hurting…he's still hurting I can feel it, I…I never want sting to feel like this ever again never. So from now on, I will never leave his side no matter what!" moka said also increasing her grip on his jacket to show her support before looking up into his exotic eyes "Sting-kun I don't want to ever see you make such a face" she said now wiping some of her tears.

"So by all means feel free to lean on me and i, too will lean on you.." she said now with a fire in her eyes causing sting to blush a bit and lower his forehead onto hers "then I'll be in your care, please take good care of me" he said causing moka to blush even harder "y…yeah" she blushed more out of embarrassment for stuttering. Then she also remembered him and kurumu earlier with the hypnotized kiss "i wont lose sting-kun

Yukari even though eleven years of age way far from ignorant in the love department so catching on she put sting and moka on full blast "moka-san, sting-nii, do you two like each other?" she asked with an innocent curious look causing both sting and moka to lose even more ground then they already lost blushing up a storm "I…I…I…I" moka couldn't even talk she was past the point of flustered.

Tsukune seeing this decided to change the topic "everyone let's head back so were not late for the rest of our classes" he said to them actually having a good point "BUT I WANT TO KNOW IF MOKA-SAN IS IN LOVE!" a comedic faced yukari was flapping her arms causing moka and sting to laugh while feeling like they still needed to get out off the stage "YOU CAN WAIT, WE NEED TO HURRY!" tsukune yelled with a snake looking tongue hanging out of his mouth with sharp teeth. So afterwards, they all started to head back to the school building together.

_**Vampire Knight:Ost- Forbidden Act (end)**_

**HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**

"Headmaster sir one of our clients have called and requested a skilled mercenary or an acquaintance willing to help and already hired merc they have" the mysterious staff member stated waiting for the headmasters decisions **"from London you say? Oh I see they waste no time, its fine tell them their help will arrive in one week…after all there's a lot at stake on this mission"** the headmaster said with a small smirk on his face.

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

Currently moka and kurumu were walking in the hallways of the school carrying supplies for the newspaper club activities "it's really nice to see that yukari-chan has changed a lot" a smiling kurumu said actually happy for the young witch "she even apologized to all the people she played pranks on and to her fellow classmates, it sounds like everyone's mood has become more thoughtful and she's seems to be opening up to people a lot more bit by bit" kurumu finished causing moka to smile "im glad, it means that yakari is finally growing up" moka said before they saw a green haired boy in a maids outfit whit a sign on his back that said I always liked to cross dress as a little boy.

The boy had was so embarrassed if he seen kurumu he just might die (sorry for him) "oh hey its tatsumi" kurumu said aloud next to moka who looked over and her face turned a little "hentai?" moka asked kurumu in a I can't believe it tone causing the blue haired girl to laugh "you could say that" kurumu said and tatsumi heard her causing him to faint right on the spot falling in a lame position only adding to kurumu's laughter.

Now nearing the clubroom "we'll here we are" moka said ready to start he club activities and be with sting only to turn in the door "STING-NI-SAN I WWUUUUVVV YOUUUUU!"the little witch yelled while catching said boy in a flying hug and tskune was in the back with a sweat drop the size of a basketball, this caused moka and kurumu to both drop their boxes and fall over before getting back up "YUKARI-CHAN!" moka yelled gaining yukari's attention "oh good afternoon! I have just admitted into the newspaper club today! So please help me with everything ok!" she finished with a beaming smile but getting looks from moka, tsukune and kurumu.

Seeing this caused her to fiddle with her hands "well you see it's just…I love moka-san and then I also love sting-ni-san too…SOOO LETS BE ALLLL LOVEYY DOVEYY TOGETHERRRR!" this caused moka and sting to laugh while running around the room "KYAA WAIT YUKARI-CHAN!" moka called out as if the action would stop the little witch holding onto the back of stings jacket. While this was going on there was a knock at the clubroom door, entering was another staff member that sting probably knew was sent to get him "Eucliffe-san you are requested to the headmaster's office for a very important matter" they said causing everyone in the room to quiet down and stare at him for his answer.

Hearing this sting ran his hand through his hair before sighing and starting to walk off before moka called out to him "what's going, what's wrong? Moka asked uneasy about this being the second time he was called there "truthfully im not even sure myself" sting said being honest but this only made moka more curious "I'll tell you when I get back ok moka" sting said now leaving through the slider doors.

Now turning her head moka was looking as if she was in her own world causing yukari to speak "moka-san if sting-ni doesn't come back in 20 minutes lets go look for him together ok?" she said trying to boost up moka's mood which it surprisingly did "yea, ok" moka said thankful that the girl was thinking of her "thank you yukari" moka finished as they stated to talk while working on the next front page story of their paper.

**HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**

As sting was escorted to the office, he was thinking of what the old man could want at the moment but through all his thoughts he didn't notice that he arrived to his destination. "We are here, he is waiting for you inside" said the staff member so now walking into the office he was greeted **"if it isn't my favorite student, so how are you, you fitting in nicely?" **the headmaster asked in a joking manner causing sting to smirk "cut the shit, what's really going on old man?" sting said to him before the head master reached into his desk and pulled out a passport and some plane tickets and tossed them in front of sting.

**"You're as sharp as ever, actually there is a very important task that you have been assigned to do in London in the United Kingdom"** hearing this peeked stings interest "oh yeah what needs to be done?" sting said with a raised eye brow waiting for a reply **" there was said to be countless monsters who have be causing mass murders around the area, no one knows for certain but our informants were told it was the work of powerful monsters who despised humans. **

**They have stated that they need a skilled adversary to help and assist with this outbreak…but you are not the only one they have said they have hired an unnamed charge and you both will be the ones to find the mastermind behind these increasing attacks"** the headmanster stated with a professional look before continuing **"but that's not all, the very creatures that are attack hold an ancient artifact that holds the key to destroy half of the human and monster population…this cannot happened under any means, that's why you will be leaving for London in 1 day from now, I'll look forward to hearing great results"** he finished before sting was thinking to himself "it's about time I get to kick some real ass… I've been waiting for something like this" he said punching the inside of his hand **"so do you think you're up to it?" **the headmaster asked looking sting dead in his eyes "Hell yea I am, I've never felt more ready".

**UK/LONDON**

It was dark outside and the street lights were on everything seemed to be peaceful until a huge bang was heard on top of a building rooftop **"You idiots will never learn will you"** said a dark clad figure who had their hood up _**"fuck you, you bitch"**_ a creature said spitting their blood on the hood covered figure only causing said person to take their boot and step on the creature's neck applying pressure **"tell me where is this demon of ORCA?, And If you value your pathetic life you will answer accordingly"**.

This only caused the creature under her to laugh as much as his windpipe would let him _**"like you could do anything worse than my master if I told you everything, I fear him more than I fear a dumb bitch like you"**_ he finished only causing the hooded figures eyes to glow red **"wrong answer"** she said stepping on his neck with so much pressure the roof caved in and blood splattered everywhere even landing on some of the figures face before she reached up and whipped it off **"useless pig"** she said before a messenger came to land next to her in a crouch on their knees casing her to reach for her hood and take it off. This young woman looked to be no older than 19 years of age; she had onyx colored black hair that was in twintails style with red slit eyes sporting a full black girl military trench uniform and white blouse.

**"What is it?" **the female asked still peering out at the night sky "mam we have just gotten word that your support will arrive in three days" the messenger said looking toward the ground **"hum, so they are sending help after all…that's fine, you may go"** she said in a tone that held power "Hai, Akua-sama"

**ENDING**

**One Ok Rock-Adult Suits**

**Chapter end**

**AN: there you have it everyone; I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it.**

**Kemiko Kaiden, Youko Yamamoto-Sensei and Tatsumi Ishida were just quick OC's for this chapter,  
><strong>

**And yes Akua Shuzen has arrived!**

**Look for the next chapter to have lots more action and back-story; also, I hope you liked the cooking battle I had earlier it was just for fun nothing major but I was also trying to increase sting and kurumu's relationship. **  
><strong>plus if you want me to put the full battle just ask ok!<strong>

**I promise next chapter will be twice as good again thank you for all my supporters!**

**P.S. review and share your thoughts on my story and its progress**

**Ja mata ne!**


End file.
